Lost Cause
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: Jack is a dangerous orphan passed from foster home to foster home. Kim is the niece of his newest home owner. the home was called The Bobby Wassabi foster dojo. strange name for strange group. The kids all at least try to kick butt and a couple succeed. Will Kim who is outgoing with an attitude break Jack out of his shell or is it a lost cause? Rated T to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, tonight, I suppose I'm just making a bunch of new stories. It will probably come back to bite me in the butt, but I'm bored, so I'm doing this. I already made a Kickin' It fic tonight, with two chapters already, but, I love this show, so I'm going to make another one.**

**SUMMARY: Jack's a silent, but intense orphan. He's passed around from one foster home to another, never making friends, always getting kicked out. That's exactly what he expected when he joined the Bobby Wassabi foster dojo. Odd name for an odd group. The parent is somewhat of a crazy man, the kids actually get along, and they all kick butt, or, try. Kim is one of the attendees. She's the niece of the owner and is outgoing with an attitude, can she break Jack out of his carefully constructed shell, or will he be a lost cause?**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I don't own Kickin' It. **

JPOV

Have you ever played pinball? You see how the ball is bounced randomly around, not on it's own choice, but the choice is made from the levers that always take it in very shortly before pushing it away like nothing. The ball always starts safe and sound, but once in motion, the game is lost to the hole at the bottom. Well that's how my life is. I'm the pinball, well, metaphorically.

My parents died before I was even born really. Sad story, my father was rushing my mother to the hospital when she was having terrible contraptions and they got in a car crash, my father died instantly, but my mother survived only long enough for the doctors to perform a C-section to get me out alive.

My granddad, Pops, as I always called him, took me in, retiring from his job of training action stars for their movies. He raised me for 12 years. His interest in Karate rubbed off on me and I had black belt by the time I was 9. by the time I was 12 I managed to get my 3rd degree black belt. Soon after, Pops' age caught up with him and one of the greatest Sensei's died from a heart attack.

Did I give up Karate? Heck no! It connected me to him in a way that most people don't bond with their grandpa's. No, I just didn't do Karate publicly. It wasn't hard when kids ignore you. I guess I give off a dangerous vibe or something. I've been to too many Foster homes in the past 4 years that I cant count them on all my fingers and toes. It's one thing to go into a foster home from an unhappy family at a young age, it's another thing to go to one after living with someone who loved you until you're almost a teenager. My social worker didn't even try to talk to me anymore when he transferred me from house to house. I don't even know his name nor cared.

He pulled the black car up to one of the craziest foster homes I had ever known. I haven't even been inside, but come _on_, it was located in a _mall_. Yeah, it looked like some kind of dojo across the street from a crappy restraint, I would be kicked out by the end of the month.

I hesitated to step out of the car. That is until my arm was tugged excitedly by a short man and he pulled me into a bear hug. I stayed stock still as he closed his eyes and buried his head into my chest, seeing as I had a few inches on him, me already being 6' 1" and he looked to be around 5' 6".

He finally pulled away but didn't look regretful in the slightest.

"I'm Rudy! The kids and I have been waiting for you for a week! Come meet them!" He pulled my hand but I stayed still, causing him to yank back. He looked back at me and smiled, "Come on!" He tried again, getting the same result, "Come on!"

I fought the urge to smile, and I never have to do that. My social worker stepped in then, "Rudy, Jack doesn't like to be touched. You might just want to lead him in."

Rudy nodded and let go, I followed him silently inside where a… dummy was…beating up… a boy…?

Yeah, it was a dojo alright. There was a blue mat on the floor with Bobby Wassabi's face in the middle. Punching bags and dummies were scattered around the mat. There were only a few trophies lining a shelf and weapons of variety hanging on the wall. Right across from me was a doorway that lead to who knows what. To my right was a door-less entrance that lead to two halls that separated into what I guessed were the rooms.

The boy trying to fight the dummy was a skinny red head that strangely looked like a bird. A Hispanic kid was holding the dummy for him, making sure to keep it still. What caught my eye was across the room. A dark kid was practicing some moves. He was shaky and uncertain in his maneuvers. He wasn't what caught my eye though, oh no, the girl he was training it was what caught it.

She had shiny, long blonde hair that was up in a half pony tail. She was correcting the kid's stance and demonstrating, from what I could see, she must've lived here for quit some time.

The four kids hadn't noticed me yet. Well that is until Rudy clapped his hands together.

"Kids, Jack's here."

He was barely finished when the boys all crowded around me, saying introductions at once that I had no hope to understand. Yeah, I'm claustrophobic and this wasn't working for me, so I did the only thing I knew how to do, I fought.

I didn't even have to think about what I was doing when all 3 boys were on the floor with shocked looks along with Rudy and the girl off to the side, I suppose my Social Worker left sometime when I was distracted by the dojo, for he was gone.

The girl giggled, "Well he'll definitely fit in," She laughed again before walking up to me, "I'm Kim, I'm Rudy's niece."

I nodded briefly at Kim. She was even more beautiful up close. She had soft brown eyes and a petite form and a look in her eyes that warned everyone not to mess with her.

Next, came the dark kid, "Hi, I'm Eddie, this is Milton and Jerry." He signaled to the nerdy kid and then the Hispanic kid.

"Not swag, yo!" The Hispanic kid exclaimed, "I wanted to introduce myself!"

Milton rolled his eyes at Jerry and looked at me, "I apologize in advance for anything Jerry says or does."

"Hey there's no need for-yeah you're probably right." Jerry cut himself off with his own agreement.

I nodded sharply and Eddie loomed near me, causing me to flinch away from his curious eyes, "Do you speak?" I kept silent, seeing where this would go, he turned to the rest of the gang, "Maybe he doesn't speak English."

Jerry pushed past Eddie and started speaking Spanish at me. My eyes widened at the unknown words coming out of his mouth.

Then it was Milton's turn to push past, "Jerry, he obviously doesn't speak Spanish," then he stood closer than even Eddie and spoke loudly and carefully, "Can. You. Hear. Me?"

I couldn't take it, I pushed past all of them and held up my hands, speaking for the first time since I got here, "I'm quiet, not deaf. Where's my room?" my face was emotionless the whole time and everyone got the right idea that I didn't want hang around much louder.

Rudy clapped his hands again, "Okay, um, Kim, show Jack his new room. Boys, get back to work."

Everyone agreed and Kim tugged on my sleeve to get me walking. I sent a cold look to her, but she just ignored it and dragged me through the door-less entryway and to the right where I'm guessing all the boys' rooms were.

"You know, no one's benefiting from your silence and glare. You can at least attempt at being nice to the boys, they're very sensitive."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be out of here by the end of the month." I stated.

Kim stopped and turned to me, "If the Wassabi Warriors start something, we are going to finish it. We're not quitters, here's you're room. Be out in two hours for lunch. Make yourself at home, you'll be here for a while."

I watched as she walked away, amazed at her words of wisdom. As I lost sight of her, I opened the door to my new room, not bothering to examine it and flopping on the bed, falling into a deep sleep, with Kim's words echoing in my head.

**Yup, well, first chappie! I hope you enjoyed and please Review! It makes me update faster!**

**~COCO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIII! Thank you for all the reviews for only the **_**first chapter! **_**That's amazing! Well, I don't have much to say to you now except that most of the story is going to be in Kim's POV. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It **

KPOV

I had lived in this foster/dojo home my whole life. You know, the sad, cliché story about my parents dying when I was at a young age and an Uncle that never knew he had a niece was called to take me in. I was two at the time, and Rudy is crazy enough to start training me as soon as I curiously picked up a black belt, superstitious Rudy thought it was a sign. I don't mind, though, I love Karate and this place, they _are_ my family and everybody at school and in the neighborhood know not to mess with me or my family.

I was a bit surprised when we were informed that we were getting a new kid. The last new kid to come here was Eddie and that was 7 years ago when all of us were nine and were kids that didn't understand what was happening. So I was concerned about if this kid would be violent or cause trouble among us.

I was giving tips to Eddie about his kicks and other moves when I felt new kid's presence in the dojo, don't ask how, I am just well aware of my surroundings. I ignored it until Rudy clapped his hands to get our attention, introducing Jack.

Of course things didn't go as smoothly after that, including my shock that Jack was a really good looking boy. But I managed to scold him before he went into his room.

Presently, I was making a sandwich for myself and spreading the Mayo when Jack silently walked in.

At least he understood that he needed to eat lunch, I doubt that he ate breakfast. I ignored him just as he ignored me. The silence didn't last long anyways because Jerry graced us with his presence, "Yo, Kim! Make me a sandwich!"

I heard Jack start laughing from Jerry's nerve before covering it up with a series of coughs. I was furious of course, I turned around with the butter knife still tight in my hand and I stared Jerry down, "Make your own darn sandwich Jerry, and while you're at it, make the rest of the guys sandwiches." I slammed the butter knife down in the sink. The sound echoed around the home apparently and the rest of the guys ran in.

"I heard a clang, what happened?" Rudy asked and Milton and Eddie nodded their heads in agreement with his question.

Surprisingly, it was Jack who spoke up, "Jerry told Kim to make him a sandwich." He was still trying to stop from smiling.

There was a series of groans from the new attendants in the room. They all knew me to make all the boys do something around the home if one of them insulted me or women.

"Not swag, yo!" Jerry protested.

I nodded, "Yeah, but Jerry is going to make all of you guys' sandwiches, have fun."

There was cheering and orders as I walked away from the counter to sit at the table to eat my sandwich.

Jerry made each sandwich one by one, and one by one, the boys came to sit with me at the table. Jack was still left standing by the counter and Jerry was still making sandwiches, supposedly Jack's. But I realized that I was wrong when Jerry came to sit at the table with his own sandwich.

I shot him a glare as he went to take a bite of his sandwich, he froze, "What?"

I motioned with my head towards Jack who was now making his own sandwich.

"Oh," Jerry understood, "He didn't want me, or anyone to touch his food, I guess. He flat out refused to let me."

I looked at Jack again who was putting away the ingredients, I stood up and wiped the crumbs off my shirt. I walked over to the counter, throwing my napkin away as I did.

Jack was reaching for the Mayo when I cut him off, grabbing it from the counter, "That's okay, you go eat." I told him, not making eye contact. Suddenly I was shy.

I saw him nod from the corner of my eye as he gathered his meal and went to sit at the edge of the long table. He really thought that he would only be here for a short time. Strange.

I finished cleaning up before I headed to my room for my sweats so I could train a bit. My usually routine unbroken.

My room was appropriately purple, my favorite color, with posters of bands scattered around the walls. My favorite spot was my floor length window. It was thin, but nice. Of course there was no height to the building so the window didn't over look the ocean or anything, but at certain times of the day and night, the sun and moon were in perfect places for drawings. That's what took up the extra space on my walls, my drawings. I absolutely loved drawing, although I don't know which side of the family I inherited it from, though, so it sadly doesn't make me feel any closer to my dead parents like a lot of kids feel.

I quickly changed into my workout clothes that were strewn on the bed from this morning.

I walked out to the mat, expecting it to be empty like it always was at this time of day besides for me. But the sight in front of me rendered me speechless. Jack was beating the crap out of the dummies. But not like Eddie, Jerry, or Milton would be. No, Jack was amazing. He was doing things that even I wasn't able to do yet. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Rudy wasn't able to do them.

As he started to slow down a bit, I decided it was time to step in. I made sure to make noise so as not to startle him as I walked towards him. He heard and turned towards me with a somewhat surprised look on his beautiful face. Ignore that last part.

I didn't give him a chance to explain himself, "Okay, that was _almost_ impressive." I smiled a little at my understatement.

Jack didn't find any of this funny, "What are you doing here?!" he snapped.

I didn't even flinch, just tilted my head a bit, trying to understand what was going on, "This is the mat in a dojo, I was coming to train. I didn't know you did Karate." I explained quickly.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, so?" he asked rudely.

I shrugged back, nonchalantly, "Well now Rudy doesn't have to train you. Maybe you can even train him." I laughed slightly to myself, if Rudy heard me say that, he would go berserk with competitiveness.

"There's nothing funny about this." Jack snapped.

I shrugged, "Well, it kind of is. When you train with us, just make sure you don't show all your skill, let Rudy think that he make's you a little better."

Jack was shaking his head as I said this, "I'm not training with you."

I scoffed, "Of course you are! Why wouldn't you?"

"I said I'm not training with you! Kim! Any of you! Let it go! It's not happening!" Jack's voice rose a bit with his anger, but it never got loud enough to alert someone.

He pushed past me, I was too shocked to stop him, and went into his room, closing the door with a force that wasn't even a slam, just a reminder that he was angry.

I snapped out of my shock a few seconds later and began warming up, thinking about the conversation Jack and I just had.

"_Somebody _came out of the wrong end of the donkey." I whispered to myself.

**Okay, I really don't know how I came up with that last part, it just kind of seemed to fit to me. So, I hoped you liked this, and what Kim did to Jerry after being told to make his sandwich is totally something I would do. Haha! So, please REVIEW! It definitely makes me write faster! **

**~COCO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers, I am updating. So let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or any of their characters**

KPOV

I trained for a long time. Just reviewing easy things that I had learned in my earlier years of Karate, I didn't want to become rusty in any of those things. I sweat out calories as well as all thoughts of Jack. Unfortunately, dinner came earlier than expected. Rudy walked in as I was standing a dummy back up, "Kim, come on, dinner's already on the table."

Just looking at Rudy, you wouldn't think he would know what to do with a cooking pan, but in reality, his food was to _die_ for. I don't know how he did it, but he even made something as simple as Mac and Cheese delicious.

Which was what we were having tonight. I barely acknowledged Rudy as I rushed to my room to clean up. Being the only girl in this home definitely had it's advantages.

For example, I have my own full bathroom while the boys have to share two. Rudy managed to have another bathroom for the guys made near their rooms when he realized that their were too many guys. Not that it mattered. Pretty much all guys did in bathrooms was go potty and shower, definitely no joke.

It took me ten minutes to rinse off in the shower and throw on a cotton tank top with light blue sweats. I threw my hair in a French braid and left my room.

I could already smell the aroma of Rudy's home made Mac and cheese. Well, the cheese was homemade.

I stuck my head down the boys hall and hollered, "Mac and cheese is ready!" I then darted to the kitchen, already hearing the commotion at the mention of everybody's favorite food.

I entered the kitchen to Rudy throwing some chopped hotdogs in the dish, "They coming Kim?"

I didn't need to answer, as Eddie and Jerry started squishing through the door, out of their commotion, Milton crawled out from under them, only to get pulled back in by the swarm of arms.

I knew it would take them a while to get through, so I took advantage of that and shoveled some food in a bowl and grabbing a fork. I was content to sit at the table and eat while watching them battle it out, but that plan was ruined when they all fell to the floor of the kitchen and Jack stepped through, "How hard is it to walk through a _door_, seriously?"

Agreed, no body knows how to walk through a door at school either.

Jack got some food and the guys stood up and rushed to the pot, taking the rest, boy, am I glad I got mine before them.

We all sat down at the table and started eating, even Rudy who eats in his office most of the time.

"Pass the ketchup," Eddie ordered Jerry. Yes, he eats Mac and Cheese with ketchup, I don't understand how that could be appealing, but hey, whatever works.

Jerry did as told. Well, technically, he chucked the ketchup at Eddie, but you can't expect anything else from him.

"Dude!" Eddie whined.

Jerry just shrugged and kept stuffing his face. Jack was silent through all of this, even though he was sitting with all of us, he seemed in a whole other world.

Rudy tried getting him to join the conversation a couple of times, but he always just nodded and blew him off. It was getting ridiculous, so I did what I do best, I took charge, "Hey Jack, do you think after dinner you could help me out with my Flying Dragon Sidekick?" I asked innocently.

Jack's head snapped up and he sent me a cold glare. I just kept my face innocent.

Rudy looked at me, then Jack, "You do Karate, Jack?"

Jack looked at Rudy, then me again, then his plate, "No."

I scoffed, I knew he would do this, "Really, because all those kicks and flips I saw you doing earlier didn't.."

Jack cut me off, slamming his fork on the table, "Forget it Kim," He stood up and took in all of the shocked faces around him, lowering his voice slightly he finished, "I don't do that Karate thing, never will." He snapped the last part when Rudy opened his mouth to talk to him about training.

Just like that, Jack left the table in silence and for the first time in as long as I could remember, dinner passed by without a word, just the sound of utensils scraping the bottom of the bowls.

Later that night, I was walking around the dojo. When I can't sleep, I always did this. It was kind of calming to hear and see the dojo like this. Actually quiet and seemingly empty. Tonight was not one of those nights, though.

I was passing by the boys room when I heard a loud thump in Jack's room.

It wasn't the kind of thump that you hear when people are moving stuff around or dropped something small. This thump was a solid thump that would have woken me up if I wasn't already awake. Of course the guys here slept like the dead, so I wasn't surprised when nobody rushed out of their room to see what it was.

I didn't bother knocking on his door, I thought he might've been hurt, so I barged in to a strange sight.

Jack was sprawled on the floor with his blankets wrapped around his legs. He was lying face down so I couldn't see his face, but I could hear him moan in pain.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Did you seriously just fall out of bed?" I exclaimed between giggles. I was bending over, holding my stomach with laughter.

Jack jumped up at the sound, looking around wildly before finding me in his doorway. He looked at me like I had grown 6 more eyes.

I sobered up a bit and raised an eyebrow at him, I faltered though when I saw that he was shirtless, only sleeping gray sweats.

I was ogling for too long, Jack chuckled, "See something you like?"

My eyes snapped back to his face, "Don't flip this embarrassment to me, you're the one that just fell out of a freaking bed!"

Jack frowned, "No I didn't, you barged in and woke me up."

I raised and eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the pile of blankets on the floor, he followed my gaze and answered slowly, "Oh, maybe I did…"

I chuckled and shook my head disbelievingly, "You guys are all the same."

Jack gave me a weird look, "Don't you dare compare me to those idiots." I knew he was kidding, though, because he had a bemused smile on his face.

I laughed again, "No, no, all of the male species, you'd sleep through a nuclear bomb. I don't know how you guys and be such deep sleepers."

Jack actually looked sheepish, "So, I really did fall out of bed?" He ruffled his already messy hair.

I shrugged, "Unless you make a regular thing of jumping off the bed with a thump then groaning in pain, yes."

Jack looked to be thinking something over, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep, I was walking around."

It was strange to actually be carrying a conversation on with him, he didn't strike me as an open kid.

Then Jack's face hardened a bit, "I'm supposed to be mad at you." He stated.

I shrugged and leaned against the door frame, "Yeah, you are. But are you?"

Jack searched my face for a few seconds before slumping a bit, "No, not right now." I smiled. He caught it though and continued, "I'm too tired to be, tomorrow though, nothing will hold me back."

I rolled my eyes and pushed off the wall, "Okay, but I'm not apologizing." I warned.

Jack sighed, "Of course not, but I'm not changing anything either."

I narrowed my eyes, "You know Jack, it would be easier on all of us, including you, if you just drop the act and stop being unnecessarily stubborn," I walked up to him and flicked his head lightly, "Get it through that head of yours that we _are_ a family, and we will _not_ give up on _anything_. You're just making everyone and yourself miserable."

I didn't give him a chance to respond, I walked out of his room, letting the door swing shut behind me.

If he understood what I was saying, he would understand that his attitude was unnecessary. And if he didn't, he needed to be taught, and boy, I was the teacher.

**Ohhh! Kim's determined! That speech of hers was kind of cheesy, but I needed her to get the point across. Haha. Am I the only one who thinks that Disney XD is a **_**lot**_** better than Disney channel. It's so funny! Okay, please REVIEW! And check out my other Kick story, Bring it on. So, Adios!**

**~COCO**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys! You make me so happy and feel loved! Haha. **

**So, I'm updating again. I start school tomorrow, though so wont be updating as often. I have to make sure to keep my grades up, and that means that I have to spend a lot of time on homework. Gah! Teachers do realize that we have homework from other teachers too, right? Ah well, enough ranting, on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to admit it anymore? Fine, I don't own Kickin' It.**

KPOV

The argument with Jack wore me out more than it should've and I passed out as soon as my head hit my pillow again.

Some people are woken up by their mom's, dogs, or even cats or friends. Me? I woke up to Jerry shoving his rat in my face. Don't tell him it's a rat though, he thinks it's a bald Brazilian dog or something.

Jerry dropped Pedro on my face and I screamed, a totally understandable reaction.

"Ah, Kim, you're awake!" Jerry smiled at the edge of my bed when I sat up.

I gave him an evil smile, "Yes, and if you want to stay awake, I will give you two seconds of a head start." I warned.

Jerry smiled widely before he saw I wasn't laughing and he frowned and darted.

I dashed after him, but unfortunately I always get bad head rushes and my vision went black as I became lightheaded, I kept running, though.

That was definitely a mistake. I ran into a wall. Yeah, this time it wasn't Jack, it was an actual, solid wall.

I backed up and held my hand to my head, "Oww!" I exclaimed.

I heard clapping behind me and I turned to see Jack clapping his hands with an amused look in his eye, "Real impressive, Kim."

I narrowed my eyes, "I didn't fall out of my bed, _Jack_!" I sneered his name.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh! I know! But I wasn't the one who ran into a wall, either."

He walked past me and into the kitchen where Rudy was making his famous cinnamon pancakes. I stood there for a second before following him in. My three friends and Rudy were already devouring their breakfast and Jack was putting a couple pancakes on his plate, also grabbing some bacon and the pre-poured milk in a plastic cup. We learned not to keep glass cups around after Jerry broke five on his first day here.

I followed his lead and grabbed the last of the food, at least he left some for me. I sat down at the table with all of them and started digging in as well. I happened to be sitting across Jack, and it wasn't that he wouldn't look at me or anyone else, it's just that his demeanor changed from teasing to blank and devoid of emotion in a few short minutes. The guys started complaining about going back to school. The last week had been spring break and of course none of us were looking forward to going back to school. I can't imagine how Jack was feeling.

Today we were going to introduce Jack to Falafels, Phil, and Phil's goat.

This should be interesting.

"The thing you need to know about Phil is that he's very sensitive, and he has a weird accent." Rudy was informing Jack before we all left. Jack still looked unemotional, but at least he was making eye contact.

"Oh! And he doesn't sell real food!" Eddie informed him.

Jack looked taken aback, "And it's a restraint?" he asked.

We all looked at each other, then him, "Yes," We answered together.

Jack shrugged, "Okay, then."

We left the dojo home, making sure that Rudy had pocketed his keys after locking up, last time he locked us out, we tried getting in through the vents and Eddie got stuck.

We walked across the busy sidewalk and into the air conditioned building of Falafel Phil's. The business was never great, but Phil made enough money to keep it running.

The bell overhead rang a loud, obnoxious sound as we walked in. Phil was behind the counter taking an order. His sister was in the back making falafel balls like always and there was only a handful of other people working here. They were people that had no real options and had never tasted the food.

Rudy sent us to find a table while he ordered at the front. I lead the arguing guys and Jack to our regular table and sat down in the usual order. I sat down next to Jerry, and Eddie sat across from me with Milton next to him. Together, they took up that whole side, I don't know how, I guess they like their space, so usually Rudy sat by me. Unfortunately, things have been changing lately, so instead Jack scooted next to me. I leaned away from him as much as I could, things didn't need to be more uncomfortable between us than it already was.

Rudy came back to our table and froze, "Okay, this isn't going to work, ah, but this will." He started sitting on Jack's lap which was a total Rudy thing to do.

Jack pushed him back, "Duude! What are you doing? Not cool!"

Rudy held his hands up in defeat and without looking, he grabbed a chair from the table next to us. Therefore, he didn't realize the old woman sitting on it.

She was thrown off with a loud yell. Rudy snapped around to look at her using her cane to get off the floor, she waved her cane at him, yelling something that I couldn't understand as she had no teeth. Rudy rolled his eyes, "Yeah! Yeah! Woman! We don't always get what we want! Deal with it!"

The lady gasped and hit him with her cane.

Rudy cringed, "Ow! That's it, lady, you're going down!" Rudy started to lunge over the chair for her, but the guys and I, even Jack, stood up and held him back.

The woman looked at him like he was crazy and swiftly walked out, "That's right! Run away, grandma!"

We forced him to sit in his chair and made sure he wasn't going to chase after the woman before retaking our seats and talking to him.

"What was that about Rudy?" Milton asked.

Rudy didn't even look guilty, "Grandma started it!" he defended himself.

I snapped, "Hey! No woman likes to be made fun of for age Rudy! Shame on you!"

Rudy looked at us, "But she is my grandma! Our family, we don't get along, we're like cats, ready to pounce whenever somebody turns around."

The guys and I looked at each other, then decided that it wasn't worth talking about. Just then Phil walked up and pulled Jack into a bone crushing hug.

Well, it would've cracked any of our bones, but Jack twisted away before Phil could get a good grip on him and sat back down. At least he had the decency to not use Karate on him.

Phil still smiled, though, "You no hugger, yes?" He asked in his strange accent. I think he's from a weird town in Minnesota or something like that.

Jack nodded, "I guess you could say that."

Phil smiled widely, "I'm Phil, you're Jack, yes?"

Jack nodded slowly, I guess still trying to get used to the strange accent. It took me 3 months to not freak out at Phil's unibrow when I was younger.

Rudy interrupted the greeting, "Where's our food, Phil?"

Phil looked at Rudy, tearing his gaze of interest away from Jack, "Oh! Yes! The regular! It should be here soon!" With one last smile at Jack, Phil turned and walked away.

We all looked at around and shrugged, that was just usual Phil actions.

Before we could get a conversation going, Ty and the Black Dragons walked in. This just got interesting.

**Oooh! I'm leaving you with a cliffie! But I have to stop writing for tonight. Haha. Sorry that it's kind of short.**

**If you've seen Leo Howard's new hair style, tell me if you like it or not. I'm not really sure what to think of it, but I want to know your opinion in a review. Hint hint.**

**So, yeah! REVIEW!**

**~COCO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful reviewers! I started school again today and I hated it! Haha. But who does like school? Oh well. So, here's the next chapter for Lost Cause, and please, if you read this and like it, even if you're a guest, just let me know! It makes my day. Kay, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It, but I do own a small dog that can jump up to my face! (RANDOMNESSSSS!)**

KPOV

Just to inform you, Ty and the Black Dragons hate us. As well as we do them. I don't know how or when it started, probably something to do with Rudy and Ty, but, no changing it now.

Anyways, we were settling down, waiting for our food when the bell rang, acknowledging the newest business. We didn't pay attention to who was coming in, it wasn't _that_ much of an odd occurrence, Phil did have customers. We didn't look, that is until we heard the unmistakable bosating voice of Ty.

"Ah, so the rumors are true, eh Rudy?" Ty placed his hand on Rudy's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

Rudy sighed and shrugged out of the grip, turning around to look up at Ty, "What do you want, Ty?"

"Well, certainly not any meat balls!" Ty laughed and turned to the rest of the Black Dragons who weren't laughing, he waved his hand and they started laughing too and then he cut them off with another wave of his hand when he was done, "Oh, Rudy, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true that you finally got a new kid who _might_ have a chance at Karate."

Jack looked up at him and glared. Ty flinched and laughed a bit shakily, "Huh, this kid's, something, isn't he?" Ty asked.

"This _kid _has a name," Jack snapped.

Ty flinched back a bit, but waited to see if Jack would finish with what his name was. But Jack just kept his face neutral, not making eye contact with anyone.

Ty gave up, "Well, what's you name, kid?"

Jack looked at him with his face set in stone, "Jack." He snapped.

Ty bent backwards with an "ooohh!" and then, "He's got some spunk, good luck training him in Karate, _Judy."_

Jerry giggled a bit like he always does when Ty calls Rudy that. I elbowed him in the ribs and his laughs wheezed to a stop.

"I'm _not_ training for Karate." Jack stated, coldly.

Ty laughed, "Well, I wouldn't either if Rudy was training me. You come on down to the Black Dragon dojo and we'll show you how it's done."

Jack fixed him with his burning glare, "I _said_ I'm not training for Karate, _ever_," He stood up from his chair, "I'm outta here."

Jack left us all in shocked silence. Ty just patted Rudy on the back, "Have fun with that." Then he walked out, heading the opposite way that Jack did.

I stood up with a sigh, "I guess I better go see if he's alright." I stated, it's always been my job to talk to the boys when they were down.

Rudy nodded, him and the guys' eyes already focused on a tray of food coming our way. I rolled my eyes, pigs will be pigs.

I pushed out of the glass doors and looked around for Jack. I didn't have to look long, he was sitting on a bench by the giant pretzel stand.

He was leaning over and looking at his hands as he twisted them around.

I sat next to him, letting him know I was there for silent support.

It was always like this, I would let the guys speak first and rant about anything they wanted to.

Jack finally relented and sighed, "Why do you do this?"

Okay, not what I expected, but it's a start, "Do what?"

He shrugged and looked up and around, anywhere but at me, "I don't know, take me in, talk to me, deal with me?"

I shrugged and a smile pulled at the corner of my lips, "We've only had you for a couple days, you can't say that we are really dealing with you yet."

Jack gave a small laugh, "From the way I've been acting, I would have been kicked out from any other home yesterday."  
I shrugged, "We are Warriors, we have stubbornment issues."

"That's not a word," Jack pointed out.

_Since when?_ "I was used in How to Train Your Dragon," I shot back.

Jack chuckled a bit, "First of all, I cant believe you actually watched that, and second of all, Hiccup was a Viking so they don't speak well and you totally stole that line from him from the beginning when he said, 'We're Vikings, we have stubbornment issues.'"

I laughed really hard, "Yeah, I'm the only one watching that!" I laughed some more when I saw his cheeks redden slightly.

We sat in silence as my laughter faded out. The humorous conversation was over.

Jack sighed, "I'm tired of being like this."

I looked at him, "Like what?"

He shrugged again, "like I don't care, like nothing gets to me and like I'm dangerous I guess."

I nodded, "Then why do you act like that?" I asked.

Jack looked at me and I returned his gaze, "All I've ever learned to do was fight, Kim. My grandpa loved me, but he loved fighting more. I've always fought, that's what I do, but I don't want to anymore."

I shook my head slightly, not breaking his gaze, "Then don't."

Jack chuckled darkly, still looking me in the eye, "I wish it was that simple." He finally broke my gaze.

I sighed and lightly touched his arm, he stiffened before slowly relaxing to my touch, "Jack, we can show you what it's like to feel loved again if you will let us." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and I was surprised when he didn't pull away, but instead leaned into my shoulder.

"Kim?" he asked.

"Hm?" I hummed.

He sighed, "I don't know, thanks."

I smiled at his sincerity, "Anytime," I answered.

It wasn't long after when we heard Rudy shrill, girl like scream coming from Falafel Phil's.

Here we go.

**Hey you guys. Sorry, I've had some minor writers' block and, unfortunately, I didn't get as many reviews as I wished I did. So **_**please**_** make my day and help me reach 40 reviews or more if you want me to write the next chapter. Thankyou!**

**~COCO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews. If you review like **_**that**_** every chapter, I won't have any problem updating except for writers block which I am experiencing right now. But I will try my best, I really don't know where this story is going, it's like it's writing itself, but now that Jack has opened up, it won't be so hard to write and he might be more in character. And for one of the guest reviewers, never apologize for writing several reviews, they make me happy. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure when or how Kim and Jack will have their first kiss, so, if you have suggestions, let me know in a review! Hint, hint. Also, there's an important author's note at the bottom, so please read it! Kay, I'm done rambling let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Mine? Nope. I don't own Kickin' It.**

KPOV

So Jack opened up. Kind of a shocker, but I have to say, I like this new Jack. It's been a month since that fateful day at Falafel Phil's, and Jack has really shown a whole other side of him.

Instead of stony silence during conversations, he participated and even smiled several times. I seem to be the only one to notice that he never says anything about his life before coming here, but someone as scarred as him isn't going to open up all the way just from a few talks, so I give him time and space while the guys do nothing of the sort. They are always in his face, asking questions, but they mean no harm, they're just kind of oblivious to the lives some other orphan's have. They don't have such bad pasts, but then again, none of us really like to talk about our pasts too much.

Currently, I was working out on the mat late at night, don't blame me, when I can't sleep I don't strange things sometimes, like finding Jack falling off his bed.

I smiled to myself as I remembered that. I was going for a series of punches and kicks on a bag when a voice spoke from right behind me, "You know Kim, it's kind of scary when you smile while beating the crap out of a bag."

On instinct, I twisted around and swung a punch to the source of the voice. My hand was stopped by a strong hand engulfing it. My day hadn't been the best day, I started my period, the guys pissed me off, I hit my head on my bed, I don't know how, I spilt my delicious dinner all over my new shirt and I fell getting out of the shower, I did _not_ want to be stopped from beating something or someone up just because they can block my punch, which angered me even more, no one, and I mean _no one_ has ever been able to dodge or stop one of my punches.

I barely noticed that it was Jack who was stopping me as I started attacking him. I yanked my arm from his hand and sent a swift roundhouse towards him.

Jack stepped back and blocked it easily, "Whoa, Kim, I know you had a bad day, but I didn't know you could get like _this_." He teased and _laughed!_ Freaking _laughed!_

I gave a _Kia_ as I ax kicked towards his shoulder, followed by a turning back kick, next a sweep kick, and finally a turning hook kick.

Jack avoided all of the kicks. First by simply ducking away from my ax kick, then he turned away quickly from my back kick, using his momentum to flip and spin in the air, easily avoiding my sweep kick and capturing my hook kick in his hand.

Jack nodded as I struggled to keep my balance, "That's good Kim, but is that all you got?"

I shrieked a bit at his annoying taunting, ignoring the butterflies I felt in my stomach when he smirked his famous smirk at me, I should be used to it now, but I'm not. He through my leg in the air and I back hand springed back into a fighting stance.

I noticed that Jack was only blocking my attacks, but not attacking me by himself. Strange. I didn't have time to think about it more, because Jack waved his hand in a taunting motion, daring me to attack, of course, I never turn down a dare. I released my attacks on him, Jack easily avoided and blocked all of them, wearing me out, although I would never admit that. of course I got a few good hits in, but he was always recovered by the time I took another shot.

Both of us were so focused on our fight that we didn't notice that Rudy had gotten up to go to the bathroom, or that he had woken up the guys to see the amazing sight of me losing a fight. We didn't stop until we heard the unmistakable voice of Milton, "Holy Christmas Nuts! Jack can fight!"

Jack and I froze, my leg had risen slightly, ready for another kick and Jack, always one step ahead of me just finished another flip to avoid my kick when the guys talked.

We snapped our heads toward them. The guys were all whooping and congratulating Jack as he stood with a bewildered look on his face, but Rudy was still standing off to the sight with a hurt and slightly confused look on his face.

When he started walking towards Jack, the guys parted, sensing that this was serious. Rudy stopped in front of Jack and shook his head with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Look Rudy, I'm really-"" Jack started but Rudy interrupted.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Jack froze and cleared his throat before speaking, "Pardon?"

"Why would you lie Jack? You said you didn't do Karate and never would, why?"

Jack sighed and looked towards the guys, me thinking he was nervous about us being there spoke up, "C'mon guys, let's go get some chocolate milk and go to bed."

The guys started following me to the kitchen but Jack's voice stopped us, "No, don't go, I owe you guys an explanation, too."

The guys eagerly rushed back and sat on the mat like kids ready for story time. I followed a bit slowly and lowered myself on the bench at the edge of the mat.

Jack looked at me and I nodded, I don't know what I nodded for, but it seemed he did as he began, "I do Karate," he held up his hand to cut off any talking that might have started, "Please, let me finish all of what I'm saying," we all stayed silent as he continued, "I never knew my parents, they died the day I was born. My grandfather took me in. He trained martial artists for movies. Like Jackie Chan and even Bobby Wassabi," Rudy gasped and covered his mouth with both hands to stop his excited shrieks at the mention of his hero, "I started training as soon as I showed interest in martial arts and I managed to snag a 3rd degree black belt by the time I was twelve," now this was news, Rudy was a third degree black belt and I guess he has competition now, "My grandpa died soon after and I was shot into foster care. I still did Karate, but always alone in my room at night. It wasn't hard to stay unnoticed because I was always kicked out quickly. I thought that Karate was the only thing still keeping me with my grandfather and I didn't want to share it with anyone else. But you guys are my family now, and I apologize for hiding it, but I will happily join your dojo now, as well as your family, if you still want me to…" He trailed off in his speech, unsure if we would still keep them.

Rudy, always waning people to think that he had better offers when he was obviously backed into a corner called a meeting for us. I sighed and stood up, used to this. We all started gathering in a corner of the room. I noticed that Jack looked a bit worried as I walked past him and I made sure he caught my eyeroll so that he knew that it was no big deal.

He chuckled quietly and I smiled a little bit, glad that I made him laugh as I made the rest of the way to the guys who were already talking.

I wanted to get this over with and go to bed, so I cut to the chase, "Okay, I know we all forgive him and enjoy his company, Rudy you have no choice if you want this place to stay in business and nobody has problem with his, so he's staying. Did I cover it all?" I spoke loud enough so Jack could hear.

The guys nodded and agreed that that was pretty much it, but Rudy, sightly more stubborn spoke in defense.

"I most definitely have other choices-"

"Rudy," I interrupted warningly.  
"Nope, he's my only hope," Rudy admitted and stood up straight to put more leadership I his voice, unaware tat Jack knew exactly what we had been saying, "Jack's staying and that's final!"

We all looked at him strangely as he walked back to his room, including Jack. Rudy turned to him as he passed and said, "You know kids and how they get jealous of greatness."

Jack smiled largely at Rudy's indirect compliment and excepted it. The guys headed to bed right after Rudy, patting hands on Jack's back and in Milton's case, hugging the life out of him.

I laughed at that and walked in comfortable silence with Jack back to the hallway where we stopped before we had to separate.

I was shocked into a frozen state as Jack pulled me into a warm hug. I soon relaxed into the comfortable embrace, though and hugged back.

"Thank you Kim," Jack murmured into my hair at my shoulder and I giggled a bit awkwardly.

"For what?"

He sighed and pulled away, I immediately missed his warmth, "For everything, you made me feel like I belong, thank you."

I smiled, "Your welcome."

Jack started leaning in and I stood frozen, looking at him from under my eyelashes. I started leaning forward too and Jack turned his head to get a better angle. This was it, I was going to kiss the most wonderful guy ever. This is what I thought as his lips lightly brushed mine and I felt a spark.

The spark was dimmed, though when I heard and awful gurgling noise and Rudy's voice, "Nooo! Not again!"

Jack and I sprung apart, broken from our moment by a leaking toilet. I was going to beat that old thing with a baseball bat. I smiled awkwardly, as did Jack. He randomly gestured behind him, tilting his head a bit. I nodded jerkily and we parted with curt good nights and back to our rooms.

As I lied in my bed that night, I smiled brightly. Maybe, just maybe, Jack felt the same way about me.

Little did I know that Jack was doing the exact same thing in his room a few rooms away.

**Yeah, yeah, I know you might hate me now for lack of action at the end. Haha, BTW, after the almost kiss, the moment was like how Jack and Kim were after they hugged on the mat in Hit the Road Jack.**

**Anyways, I am about to put up a poll right after I post this and I want your guys' opinion. So, as you know, I love reading and writing and wish to be an author. But I also love Taekwondo and wish to teach that as well. Unfortunately, in this world today, those jobs might not bring in enough money to live and even though I'm only 14, it annoys me to not know if I'll be going to college. My third option of a career is a middle school math teacher. I loved my eighth grade math teacher and want other 13 and 14 year olds to feel the same way. Math comes naturally to me, and I have no problem with it. So there are a few options of what I should do with my life after high school, so please just check it out and vote. Also, is it too much to wish to reach 65 reviews before I update next? Or is that too much? So please review and let me know! Yeah, that's a hint! Adios!**

**~COCO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa! I didn't expect that many reviews that fast! Please keep it up! And for the poll I put up. That was kind of random. I just wanted to know what you guys thought, just kind of something I wanted to try out. Thank you for any advice you gave me in that. Haha. Since you asked so nicely, I'm putting up the next chapter! So, you know what to do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I cant find something clever to say right now, so I'll just say that I don't own Kickin' It.**

KPOV

I awoke the next morning slightly differently, but not all too surprisingly. Jerry, who always has the _pleasant_ job of waking me up, was sitting on my face. Well almost. I opened my eyes, cringed at the sight and prepared myself for inevitable.

I didn't hear anything, though, but I definitely smelt it. I groaned and tried rolling over before figuring I couldn't do that without touching Jerry's unclean butt. Gross, "Ugh! Jerry! Why?!"

He didn't answer me, but instead exclaimed, "Silent, but deadly."

I screamed, trying to push him away without touching his bottom again. Ew! My struggling was stopped when I heard an awkward throat clear by the door, "Erm, do I want to know?" Jack questioned.

I opened my eyes, having closed them earlier and looked at him standing in my open doorway. He looked similar to as he looked when he fell out of his head except for the sour expression. This means that he was currently shirtless with attractive morning hair. I didn't even know that was possible!

Jack smiled at me, still under Jerry who I'm pretty sure is eating a candy bar by now.

I narrowed my eyes slightly playfully at him and hissed, "Jack, if you don't help me get Jerry off, you will be cleaning his blood up."

Jerry was into eating his candy bar, but not too much it seems, because he quickly jumped off, "No! You can't Kim! You know that my looks are all I have going for me with the ladies."

I sat up and looked at him strangely as did Jack, "Mmhmm," We hummed in unism. Jerry looked between us with a confused expression on his face when Rudy's voice broke through his thin conversation, "French toast is ready!"

Jerry fell over himself getting to the kitchen where the sounds of Eddie and Milton stampeding to the kitchen.

I looked at Jack curiously and he shrugged, which I reciprocated as I started to remove my blankets. I gasped and my eyes widened when I realized something.

The blanket was just peeling away from my thighs when I remembered that I slept without pants last night. It had been warm in my room and I tossed around until I just took my pajama pants off and threw them across the room by my closet.

I gave a little shriek and ducked under the covers again, covering my head as well so that Jack couldn't see the pink staining my cheeks. At least I was wearing underwear. I even squeaked a little at the thought.

Jack, though was enjoying this to an extent, I could here his laughing fade in and out as he laughed so hard that it became silent at times.

"Jack!" I screamed, desperately, "Either make yourself useful and grab my pants or get the _heck_ out of my room!"

Jack kept laughing quietly but I heard his shuffling as he grabbed my old Hello Kitty pants that in no way matched the black tank top I wore as well. I peaked out from under my covers to find that Jack was walking my pants over to me. He leaned down slightly to get a better look at me and smirked his famous smirk.

I glared at him I snuck my hand out and snatched my pants from his tan hand. I sent him one last glare before ducking back under my covers to put my pants on in private. By the time I was done, I had come to think that Jack had left, for the room had been silent during my struggle. I pulled back my covers again and closed my eyes as I stretched, including kicking my leg out to get blood flowing through it. I definitely stopped the blood flow somewhere else, though.

Jack groaned and fell to the ground, "What the heck, Kim? I didn't do anything."

I looked at him in shock and then started laughing a disbelieving laugh. Jack looked up and glared at me, "What's so funny, _Kim_?"

I just shook my head smiled a little bit, "It's kind of weird that I cant beat you when I want to, but I can easily take you down without trying."

I shrugged, it was an accomplishment either way and I would take it.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair to try to tame my bed head a bit. Jack may look good with messy hair, but I knew for a fact that I didn't.

I walked past Jack on my way out the door and he was already standing.

"Nope," He said as he grabbed my wrist and turned me around, I should stop reading corny romance novels, this was making me think of things that were never going to happen, like Jack kissing me, forget I said that, "you can't hurt me without expecting me to get payback, I always make things even."

I raised an eyebrow at his threat, trying to shield how scared I actually was, "And what will you do, _Jack?_" I dared.

He leaned closer and I flashed back to last night, "This," He whispered.

My eyes fluttered closed but snapped open again as I felt the unmistakable and slightly uncomfortable sensation of tickling.

I shrieked, "Jack! No! Stop! I will kick you again if you don't stop right now Jack Brewer!" I started flailing my legs randomly, trying to get a good shot at him.

To no avail, though, he sat on my legs as he continued to tickle me, leaning over slightly to make sure I stayed pinned down. I was laughing so hard that my laughter turned silent.

It was then that Milton walked in to get us for breakfast, "Kim breakfast is- ah! My virgin eyes!" He screamed and covered his eyes as he turned around, only to run into the wall by my door before stumbling his way out, whining about being scarred for life to the guys.

Jack had rolled off me into a sitting position as I had sat up too when Milton walked in. We looked at each other silently. Usually moments like this would be awkward, but not for Jack and I. We just looked at the shocked look on each other's faces before we burst into laughter.

We lied back down side by side and held our stomachs in laughter.

I don't know how long that lasted but my face was flushed and my hair was messy again by the time we calmed down. I looked at him, in a similar state and started cracking up again, as did he.

This happened a couple of more times before we managed to help each other up, in an even more disheveled state. I didn't think anything of it as we walked into the kitchen together, catching our breath from the laughter.

The guys looked up at us and quickly looked back down as we grabbed a plate and drizzled syrup on our French Toast. I ignored it and sat down at the table, Jack sitting close next to me.

We kept glancing at each other and giggling a little bit as we thought of the morning's events. The guys were surprisingly silent. It wasn't until I was finishing off my milk that Rudy spoke, "So, um, should we give you two privacy since you're obviously together now?"

I did a cliché spit take, hitting Jerry in the face who sat across from me. Jack had dropped his fork and his food from his mouth at this. I would have laughed at the sight any other time, but that was of little importance now, "W-what?" I exclaimed.

Eddie spoke up, "It's obvious that you two, were um, kissing earlier in Kim's room."

I didn't look at Jack at this, just blushed a light pink, "You mean when he was _tickling me," _I already knew that that was what they saw and thought it all wrong, but this got the point across quicker.

"Huh?" Milton hummed stupidly.

Jack spoke up this time, finally having composed himself, "No! She kicked me where _no man_ should _ever_ be kicked, so I had to get her back for it and tickled her."  
The guys winced at the pain that Jack was implying. I rolled my eyes, "You guys are a bunch wuss's. you wouldn't survive the pain us girls go through each month. Or pregnancy."

Eddie raised a thin eyebrow, "What the heck happens every month to a girl that doesn't happen to a guy."

I stared at Eddie, trying to see if he was actually serious, he was.

I sighed, "Mother Nature's gift, monthly gift, monthly surprise," I named all the nicknames that were given for it.

Eddie shook his head, "Why wouldn't us guys be able to survive a surprise gift?"

Now everybody at the table looked at him, I wasn't going to explain it, he would have to figure out by himself, "A menstrual cycle, Eddie! It's bleeding from where one shall not ever bleed." Or not, at least it was Milton and not myself that saved Eddie, though.

Eddie nose scrunched in discuss, "Yeah, that's gross, but it's not like it would be painful or anything!"

We all groaned in unism, not even bothering to explain. I hit my head on the table in shame of my ignorant friends. They were definitely strange. But they were my friends and family, and I didn't care what package they came in, I knew they would always be there for me.

**I just wanted a silly chapter without all the drama and hardships from most of the story. I'm pretty sure that they will kiss soon, but there will be drama after that before they can officially get together. So, please review! Can we reach 80? Far shot, but I think we can make it! Thank you for all the support! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whooo! We got to 80 reviews! Thank you for all of them and all your support! I don't have much to say, so let's read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It.**

KPOV

The rest of the day was uneventful. Did I forget to mention that we start school tomorrow? Well, yeah, we do, so Rudy allowed us to take the day off from the dojo. We all wandered aimlessly around the mall for several hours, pulling out the cash in our pockets if we found something we needed or wanted for school. I'm pretty sure that Jerry sold some of his text books online I order to buy some new basketball shoes which he then preceded to explode. Don't ask.

This was what we were all doing now, trying to get Jerry off the top of a slightly smaller building from the blow.

"Just jump, Jerry!" Eddie suggested, I don't know how that kid could be so stupid, he was like 25 feet up!

Jerry realized this, "Even _I'm _not the stupid to do that!"

Eddie shrugged, "Just a thought."

I shook my head, Milton had gone to get Rudy from the dojo, but I wouldn't be surprised if they started meditating together or Milton wanted to hear stories from 'back in the day' of Rudy, so other than Eddie, Jerry, and I, Jack was here. But he had been silent the whole time. From the few times I glanced his way he was looking around calmly, analyzing the surroundings of the building.

I rubbed my temples, none of this was helping. I looked up at Jerry as I became desperate, "Is there a trap door up there or something to get into the building, Jerry?" I called up.

I saw him whip his head around, looking for one, but came up empty with a frantic shake of his head, when I start asking questions instead of ordering, the guys knew I was lost. I sighed and took my fingers from my temples, they weren't helping.

Some guy in a red and white striped shirt with a matching puffy hat walked by with a hot dog stand, attracting the attention of my dear friend Eddie. Eddie turned his head, following the direction of the aroma with his nose, he was like a bug or dog or something, "I'm going to check over there…" He trailed off as he walked away. His statement didn't even make sense, proving that he didn't care what we thought.

I rolled my eyes and let out a loud groan. Jack finally decided to speak up, "Whoa, calm down there, Kim. I got this."

He didn't give me time to ask what he was doing and I eyed him wearily as he climbed onto a 5 foot tall dumpster by the building with the lid closed. He paused briefly when he got up there and looked up, great, that was his spectacular plan, to climb onto a dumpster 1/5 of the height that we needed to get to.

Whoops, never mind. Jack jumped into the air and easily caught a random rail on the edge of the wall, I'm guessing there was a ladder their or something a while ago, too bad it was gone, this could've been a lot easier.

I watched, amazed as he held himself to that rail with one hand, effortlessly, while his other arm reached out for a slightly protruding brick in the wall. That couldn't be safe, if that brick was sticking out, that meant it was loose and had no hope of holding Jack's weight. I suppose Jack knew this too because he gave it a light tug and I saw it wiggle a bit before he retracted his arm to the rail and sticking out his leg to it. I don't know what exactly happened next, but somehow Jack used that loose brick to give him the exact amount of leverage he needed to ascend the wall quickly and onto the vertical metal tube that I'm guessing was some sort drain pipe, although the end was several feet from the ground which had made it impossible for Jack to reach it from the ground, I might be slow, bit I just now realized that this was what he was analyzing for a while, he was mapping out a rout to get to the top.

Jack used his upper body strength that I already knew was amazing from his abs to climb up the pipe and latch onto the horizontal part of it that had no top and trimmed the top edge of the building. He was just about there and I found myself letting out my breath but holding my breathing as I waited for him to finish.

It took practically no timed for him to left a long leg over the pipe and onto the roof, setting his foot down evenly so that he could use that to get the rest of his body up, just like taking a big step with a little leverage from your hands, except that most people cant even get their leg that high, but you know what I mean.

Jack was up on the roof and I heard the startled shriek from Jerry who I don't even think knew that Jack was ascending the building, it all happened so fast. I sucked in a deep breath and steadied my breathing. I backed up a little so that I wouldn't have to strain my neck to see them, I could hear them clearly, though.

"Jack! How'd you get up here?" Jerry asked, still slightly in shock that Jack could get up quickly, but he couldn't get down.

"Eh, I have my ways," Jack shrugged cockily, yeah he's definitely not the same boy he was when he came here, "Now let's get you down from here."

Jerry took a deep breath and inched his way to the edge of the building, looking at the height and then let out a little shriek and jumping back from the edge.

Hm, I never knew that he was scared of heights; I would have to use that to my advantage some time.

Jerry shook his head at Jack, "I don't think I can do it, man." He looked again and shook his head frantically, "Yeah, I cant do it, but hey, bring me a few hot dogs and a large coke everyday and a bucket to pee in and I will be fine." He slapped Jack on the back like that settled everything and started to walk to the other side of the roof.

Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, whipping him around, "No, you don't Jerry, I'm going to get you off of here if I have to push you off and onto that stack of potatoes down there." Jack pointed to the pile of bags filled with potatoes that were stacked a few feet away from me.

Jerry narrowed his eyes slightly in shock at Jack, "You wouldn't." He assumed.

Jack matched his gaze, "Try me."

I saw Jerry's eyes widen and he made a dash for the other side of the building, Jack was, like always, a step ahead, though, and he grabbed Jerry by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the edge again.

Jerry managed to get out of Jack's grasp when his shirt ripped and he was not white and shirtless for all to see, how could a Mexican be so white? Anyways, Jack dashed after Jerry again and wrapped his arms around his midsection, Jerry was kicking and screaming like a toddler who didn't want to go to the dentist, I'm sure if there was a wall he could grab onto, he would be holding on for his life.

Jack finally got him to the edge of the building again and immediately threw him to the potato sacks with a strained grunt. I laughed as Jerry landed with a solid _thud_. He was silent for the few moments it took Jack to get down, but as soon as he could breath again, Jerry was cracking up, much like Jack and I were doing earlier, but this giggling had a crazy side to it. I raised an eyebrow at him, holding back my own laughs.

I couldn't hold them back any longer when Eddie came up with a corndog, not seeing an empty sack, he stumbled and dropped his corndog that was loaded with ketchup and mustard onto Jerry's heaving with giggles naked chest.

I burst into laughter, Eddie was staring at his dropped corndog with a mixture of shock and horror, Jerry didn't even know what had happened, and Jack was next to me, his shoulders shaking with silent, deep laughter.

Eddie dropped to his knees and picked up his corndog, his food was saved, but his ketchup and mustard was piled on Jerry's chest where it had plopped. Eddie looked at his corndog, then Jerry's chest with a contemplating look in his eyes.

Jack leaned towards me, "He wouldn't," He gasped into my ear.

Eddie dipped his dog onto Jerry's bare chest for the condiments and stuck it in his mouth.

I covered my eyes into Jack's chest, hiding the sight from myself, "He would!" I groaned.

Jack reached up to cover his eyes as well, efficiently wrapping his arms around me and ducking his head a bit, that's when Milton came back with Rudy.

"Hey guys I got- whoa, what's going on."

Yeah, I'm sure we looked odd with a shirtless Jerry still heaving with laughter on a sack of potatoes while Eddie dipped his corndog onto his chest for red and yellow sauce every 10 seconds and Jack and I off to the side looking like we were cuddling.

I immediately pulled back when I realized how Jack and I must've looked to other people, I blushed and annoying scarlet and looked down sheepishly.

"So, what happened?" Rudy asked.

I sighed and looked at him, the pink faded from my cheeks as I explained, "Jerry blew up his shoes and landed on the building and was stuck. Jack climbed up and threw him off to the potato sack, but not before Jerry managed to tear his shirt and then he started laughing, then Eddie dropped his corndog on him and now he's eating off his chest. I covered my eyes from that into Jack and Jack did the same." I explained in one breath.

I took in several deep breaths to calm myself from my short explanation and looked at Rudy for a response.

It was then that Jerry stopped his heaving and Eddie finished his corndog. Jerry looked around wildly and I realized that this whole scene had only lasted a couple of minutes or less.

Jerry looked up at the building, "I jumped from _there_!"

Hm, I guess he gets amnesia after shock.

"No, Jerry-" Jack started, but I cut him off, knowing that it wasn't even worth it.

"No, Jack, remember, Jerry _was_ brave and jumped off by himself, _right Jack_." I ordered him to agree with me with my eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes in a dismissive way and I knew I had won. Jerry looked up at the building again, "That was fun! I'm not stopping now! I'm going for the school building."

He stood up and started dashing for our high school that was located across the street from the strip mall. My eyes widened, I never thought that was going to happen.

Jack turned to me accusingly, "Look what you did Kim, now our friend is going to die!"

I opened my mouth in shock, I don't know why I was shocked, "W-whatever, he'll die if we let him go! Come on, Jack!" I snapped. He was playing the blame game while our friend was going to jump off a building?!"

Realization dawned on Jack and together we rushed off to save Jerry from himself.

You know, just another day with the Wassabi Warriors.

**Okay, this was pretty mush just a filler with a silly plot line. I started it last night but I wasn't able to finish so I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Haha. Please review and tell me any ideas you have for upcoming drama in the story. I know that they will start school the next chapter, but I need something big, like I said, this story is writing itself. I'll come up with something but it would be nice to hear some things that you guys would like. So, please review if you have an idea and review even if you don't! I want to get 105 reviews for this chapter. Please make it happen! Thank you!**

**~COCO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while, I have serious writers block. But I'm going to do my best to put a bit of school drama in here to get the plot going again, maybe Jack shouldn't have opened up so quickly, but I guess it's done so I have to except it. Haha. Okay, let's go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It, if I did, it would be on TV more often.**

KPOV

Well, yesterday was productive, not really, but we'll live. Currently, I am getting ready in my bathroom for our first day of school in a while. This would be Jack's first day at our school and I imagine that it will be tough for him halfway through the Junior year. Not to mention the girls would be flocking him like a new toy. Not happening with me around. Okay, I'm not _jealous_, I just know that the other guys would encourage that and I'm pretty sure Jack doesn't need something like that today, or any day, you know, as long as we go to school together it wont be happening. Crap, I sound like an over obsessed girl with a crush. Aw, who am I kidding, I'm just pathetic like that, but now, going off the subject of Jack and his nonexistent love life.

Presently, I am brushing out my hair. My hair has a weird natural wave to it that isn't over done but not stick straight either. Normally I straighten or even curl my hair, but I decided natural would do me good today, you know, not get pulled into the social status of immature teenagers.

So I brushed out my hair and parted my bangs off to the side. I stuck a headband with a nude colored flower on it in the middle of my hair with my bangs hanging in front with a little bit more hair on the other side that rested I front of my ears originally. **(I don't know if that really makes sense, but I do it all the time).**

I was wearing a pair of jean shorts that fit the dress code and light blue converse. My shirt was a flowy tank top with an outrageous design but timid colors on it. I threw a thin, white jacket that had sleeves that went down 2/3 of my arms and didn't button or anything, just designed to cover shoulders in hot weather like where we live. I don't know why we have to cover our shoulders in school, guys aren't going to see them and go, "Dang! That chick's got a _nice _shoulder!" **(my friends and I joked about this in middle school but since I got to high school I realized that most kids wear whatever they want.)**

I quickly just drew on a thin line of eyeliner right under my eyes and put one swipe of mascara on my eyelashes to darken my brown eyelashes just a bit. I checked myself in the mirror again, I still had plenty of time before the guys and I had to leave for our walk there. I was broken out of my examination by a disheveled Milton rushing into the bathroom. His striped, button up shirt was hanging off one shoulder, his hair was messing and he had a dazed look on his face, a tie was loosened crazily around his neck. I raised an eyebrow, "Hot date last night, Milton?" I asked and turned back to the mirror to brush my hair out of my face.

I saw Milton blush from the mirror and I smiled a bit, he answered, "No, Jerry gave us some of his meat and cheese sandwich from last month while Jack was in the bathroom, there was a scuffle, a couple of screams, and now this." He gestured to himself.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's with the tie?" I asked.

Milton looked down and then slowly looked up and shook his head, "I don't know where that came from, I didn't put it on."

I coughed up a laugh and shook my head, "Okay, then, well tell the other boys that we need to leave in 10 minutes and they still need to eat breakfast."

Milton nodded and walked out in as much of a daze of when he entered, I don't know why he came in here anyways. I left the bathroom and gathered my stuff from my room before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. The other guys were in there already, they were struggling to tame their hair and clothes while eating. Eddie had a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth while he was straightening out his collar. Jerry was struggling to take a bit of a banana without his hands while picking at his hair, he reminded me of a monkey as he crouched down on the bench. Milton looked a bit better. He was using a spoon to see his reflection while running a fork through his hair, um, gross? Jack was the only one who didn't look the bit disheveled. Of course his hair was a bit crazy from running his hands through it, but he pulled it off. He was wearing a form fitting black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his muscular forearms that a 16 year old boy shouldn't be able to have. His dark wash jeans were paired with black Vans and he had a skate board leaning against the table while he calmly ate some cereal.

I realized that I was gaping a bit and I shook my head and grabbed a bowl and Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the cabinet. I was obsessed with this cereal. I poured it quickly and checked the clock to see that we had 2 minutes left before we had to walk to school. I guess it's time for fast food. I grabbed a large baggy from the cupboard and poured my breakfast into it so the I could eat it on the way. I zipped it up safely and stuffed it into my jacket pocket before turning to the guys, "Ready?"

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Jack crossed his arms and smirked as a yes, okay then, "Let's go."

I led them to the entrance of the dojo and shouted out to Rudy who I'm sure was in his bathroom with his toilet, "We're going to school! See you late Rudy!"

I heard a grumbled response from Rudy, tough weekend I guess. We walked out and headed toward the exit of the mall. Sea Ford high wasn't far away, just about a couple of miles away. I saw Eddie reach around Milton and pluck a piece of his pop tart and stuff it in his mouth, when Milton snapped his head around, Jerry grabbed some from the other side. Milton roared in fury and started chasing the guys, chucking pieces of the strawberry pop tart at them. Eddie and Jerry were trying their best to catch and eat them but couldn't turn around for long and run. Jerry stumbled into a woman with a baby and Eddie knocked over an old man in a wheelchair but they both kept running from Milton.

I decided that it was about time that I ate my breakfast, so I took out the bag and tipped my head back as I gulped the food and milk. I almost ran into a pole but managed to avoid it, I finished it off in 5 minutes and had completely forgotten that Jack was with me.

I brought my head back to it's normal position and balled up the bad, effectively tossing it into the nearest trashcan on the corner we were turning, the school was in sight now.

I looked over to Jack and he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a corner of his mouth pulled up, I an eyebrow as well, "Yes?"

He shook his head and laughed, "Nothing," he looked away and then back at me and cracked up.

I frowned and fought the urge to burst out laughing with him too, "What? Never seen a girl drink cereal out of a bag on the way to school before?"

Jack stayed silent and raised an eyebrow to answer my question, I nodded, "Yeah, I guess this is a first."

Jack laughed and winked at me as we walked up to the school. I froze, he just winked at me! Oh, gosh, I sound like a squealing fan girl. I calmed myself down quickly and caught up with him. I spread my arms, "Welcome to every teen's hell. Enjoy your stay in high school."

Jack looked at me, "Kim, I've been to high school, before."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, duh, but you haven't been to _this _high school."

"What could happen at this high school that is so different from other ones?"

I scanned the crowd for an answer and found it in the form of Jerry jumping onto a shelf that was connected to the stair case and pounding his chest like a gorilla in front of a foreign exchange student, Mika. She giggled but left him, rejected, again.

I pointed to the scene, "_That_," I pointed to it and Jack chuckled, "I guess that _doesn't_ happen in every high school."

I rolled my eyes again, "No duh."

Jack turned to me playfully, "I didn't want your sarcasm, _Kim_."

My mouth dropped open in mock shock and I was about to respond when _Donna Tobin_ walked by, hate her, "Oh, it's about time that somebody put Kim Crawford in her place."

I glared at her with my death glare, "Donna," I sneered.

"Kim," She responded, then she flipped her hair and turned to a confused Jack and gave him a flirty smile, I felt my stomach twist in disgust at the sight, "And who might you be?" she asked.

"Jack," He answered quip.

I was so proud of him, he caught on that she was dangerous and was keeping his distance. Her fake smile faltered a bit before returning with just as much plastic, "Oh, well, you must be new."

I interrupted, "What gave you that idea, was it the fact that you've never seen him before or his smell?" I asked sarcastically.

Donna gave me dirty look. I was now face to face with her and Jack was standing off to the side, watching the exchange with a timid expression on his face.

"And why are you hanging out with _Kimmy _and her band of _dorks_?" She asked Jack while still looking at me with a smug expression.

My temper flared, "That's it!" I yelled and lunged at Donna's Barbie face. Donna shrieked and ran behind Eddie and Jerry across the hall who looked at her and spoke at the same time, "_Helloooo_, Donna!"

Donna's face twisted in disgust and she pushed them away and walked fast to her first class.

I wanted to follow her and tear out her pale blond hair, but unfortunately, Jack caught me around the waist and held on while I struggled, not even taking time to appreciate the feeling of his arms around me, "Let me go! She's gonna die!" I growled at him.

Jack grunted when I pulled away particularly hard but managed to keep me in my place, "Yeah, I'm gonna let you go after _that. _Calm down, she's not even worth it."

I sighed and calmed down with his words, he let me go cautiously as the other guys walked up, "Woah, Kim, what did Donna do to you that got you so mad?" Jerry asked, obnoxiously. I don't know how it was obnoxious, but anything Jerry says or does is obnoxious.

I glared at him and then smiled when he flinched back. Jack adjusted the strap of his back pack as we headed to our lockers that all happened to be near each other except for mine and Eddie's is across the hall, but we just cross it after we're done at Jerry, Jack, and Milton's locker.

"So, what's the fight there?" Jack asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Freshman year Donna's boyfriend decided he liked me and broke up with her, but I wasn't interested and denied him. Donna and I hung out with the same group of friends, you know, cheerleaders, but we never got along, really because she was materialistic and uptight while I was tomboyish and laid back. So the frail friendship we had just broke and she spent the rest of Freshman year and all of Sophomore year trying to make my life hell." I explained.

Jack sighed as he opened his locker, "Well, I can see why you hate her, she's not worth getting in trouble over, though, so maybe you should just let it go when she does that, she wants that reaction."

I thought about what he was saying briefly and nodded, he was right, if I didn't respond to her poking then she would look like an idiot having a one sided argument and I could definitely live like that. I nodded and playfully punched his arm, "When did you get so smart?" I teased.

Jack shrugged just as playfully and punched my arm as well, "It comes naturally." I scowled, even if I did punch him first, he wasn't getting away with that.

I punched his arm as hard as I could and he let out a small squeak at the unexpected pain. I burst into laughter and started walking with my books to my first class. Jack yelled at me from behind, "Not _funny_ Kim, you just seriously injured me," he accused with a hint of humor.

I laughed a little, "It's a little funny," I responded without turning around and left Jack to nurse his arm while I went into math.

**Ah, Gosh. I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated, I had major writers block. I didn't really know where the story was going, but decided to just use regular high school drama. I like to think that I'm funny, but I cant be sure, so let me know what you think about my humor in a review! Or just review! Review! Haha. I'm sick today so I figured that I might as well get some work done. If you have read the Hunger Games and happen to be a fan of Katniss/Cato fics, then check out my new fic Upside Down. I'm going to update it right now. Can we get to 125 reviews? Please? Review!**

**~COCO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I last updated, I've been really busy with school and Taekwondo and I had a case of Writers Block, but all of your great reviews spurred me on, so keep it up please! I got a review saying I should put more drama, I'm going to try, but I'm really not dramatic, so it will take some getting use to. I'm a lot like Kim in this story kind of, just laid back and not materialistic. Haha! And if you guys can catch any innuendos I put in here from certain episodes, review or PM me the words or quoting that I used and which episode it's from, I'll give you a cyber cookie, I guess you can call it that! And review anyways, but my mom always told me, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. I except constructive criticism, but not criticism, you'll ruin my fragile ego. Haha. Okay, so… review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Kickin' it, but I don't, darnet.**

**KPOV**

I sighed and twirled my pencil in my hand as I stared up at the clock, waiting for lunch. I had no classes with any of the guys except for Spanish with Jerry this hour before lunch, and I was eager to eat and get to the end of the day where we all are lucky enough to have the last 3 classes together. I looked up at the clock once again as the teacher struggled to get the kids in my class under control. Jerry was the biggest problem, yelling things out in fluent Spanish and then asking the teacher what it meant. The kids in the class laughed at his "Joke", if only they knew he was dead serious.

Finally, I heard the obnoxious beep and I was out of my chair and through the door before any of the other kids could put their books away, I had already packed up 7 minutes before class ended, seriously, who keeps their books out in class when there is less than 10 minutes until the end? Not me. I heard Jerry rushing to catch up with me as I made a beeline for the cafeteria, hoping that at least I wouldn't have to wait in a long line for disgusting food, and just get it right away.

As I entered, I saw a figure already standing in line and I narrowed my eyes at them, also to keep the sun streaming from the window from burning my eyes. After they moved and I wasn't blind, I would have a serious talk with them about getting their food before me. You should know that I'm bluffing. I huffed and grabbed an apple from the fruit cart before making my way back over to the line, the kid should be almost done by now. I stood right behind him in line, but turned around to watch everybody else crowd into the cafeteria as I waited. I smiled and waved at Jack as he entered, strolling leisurely through the door, ignoring all of the girls swooning at him, it sickened me, but I was glad he didn't indulge in the fact that he's the hottest guy in school now. Probably also the most caring, deep, and funny guy in the school as well. Gosh, I need to get my thoughts under control.

I shook myself from my daze as he approached, he smiled charmingly at me, showing his white, straight teeth and opened his mouth to greet me, but it was a different voice that I heard greet me instead.

"Woah! Kim, babe, you look hot," I heard from behind me, breath breathing down my neck.

I gave a little shriek, dropped my apple and spun around to throw a punch at the jerk who said that, only to find Ricky Weaver leering behind me as he caught my clumsy punch. Ricky is a black belt at the Black Dragon dojo and also Donna's ex from Freshman year that asked me out and I denied, he's been harassing me ever since.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack catch my apple with his foot and bump it up into his hand and take a bight as he watched me get ready to kick this loser's butt. I was still better at Karate than Ricky.

I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hand away, only to push kick him right back into the counter. That was the intention, anyway, he must've improved since last time, because I think he actually blocked my kick.

My eyes widened in surprise and I lost my focus for just a second, that was enough for him though, for he pushed me away and front kicked me, which I managed to block, but he quickly came back with a roundhouse kick. I leaned backwards to avoid it hitting my face and stumbled a little from bending back. I livid now, this kid harasses me and now he's beating me at my own defense attack, not in my house! I gave a shrieking Kiah and straightened out, easily blocking his punch and grabbing his arm as I kicked him in the gut, just enough to make him bend over before I grabbed his arm and got ready to throw him, "Have a nice flight, Ricky," I said with a sickly sweet voice before finishing my throw, making him land in the fruit bar. Marge, the lunch lady just laughed and clapped her hands as everybody else shrieked.

I felt pretty good, but unfortunately, the other Black Dragons had to come and back him up, four of them to be exact. I could probably take them, but not without getting injured myself. It was too late to think anymore, for Frank came at me with a punch which I blocked, but he followed it up by other attacks, and once I finally knocked him off balance, I was kicked in the back of my knee by another one, forcing me to the ground, he was about to go for a punch and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but after a second when nothing came, I looked up to see that Jack had stopped the guy half punch.

"You probably _shouldn't_ have done that," He informed them and I smiled at his witty phrase. My smile faded, however, when he started fighting them. It looked like he was going to win _now_ but, I didn't think even he could take four Black Dragons by himself. I started to stand up to help but stumbled and fell again. I gasped at the stiff pain and looked at my knee that had been kicked to the ground. It was purple and starting to swell. I had a mini heart attack as I tried to stretch it out straight and found immense pain in that motion. All the kids were under tables watching the fight go on, so I knew that none of them saw that I was hurt, but I was okay with that, I didn't like to be fussed over.

I breathed in and out slowly, repeatedly and got slightly dizzy as I tried again to force through the pain and straightened out my leg, then at least I could assess it better. I heard a slight popping sound and I gasped a bit louder at the pain as my leg straightened out. I sighed in relief, however, once it was straight. It hurt immensely still, but a least I was moving it anymore. I examined it, I didn't think it was broken, I would be in a lot more pain, but it definitely wasn't alright. I pressed on a purple area in curiosity and flinched, then watched as the white spot the pressure from my finger created morphed back into the purple-ish blue of a bruise.

I breathed deeply again and swallowed thickly as I felt the pain come in a new wave, even when I wasn't touching it. The pain didn't make me want to cry, it made my eyes water, but not cry, it just was making me lose my breath and become light headed.

I looked up slowly for the first time at the fight that I was so sure that Jack would be losing. I was surprised when I saw him throw one of the Black Dragons into the trash can head first before he easily jumped back up and kicked three meat balls into Frank's face.

They all fled the scene as everybody got up from their covers. Jack smiled, pleased and looked around the cafeteria. He cringed at the destroyed scene, but then his eyes landed on my and my pulsing knee and his eyes filled with worry as he rushed over to me.

"Kim, what happened, are you okay! Can you walk? Is it broken?" He asked as his hands hovered over my knee, like he wasn't sure if he should touch it or not.

"I'm a big girl, Jack, I can take a fall on the knee," I smiled, but I'm sure it came out more as a grimace. I then cringed at the unexpected wave of pain I experienced.

Jack shook his head, "We need to get you to the hospital," He leaned down to pick me up bridal style, but I quickly pushed away his hands.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "I can walk, I don't need to go to the hospital."

Jack looked doubtful but saw in my eyes that I didn't want to be babied and he slowly stood up, offering just his hand to me like he would anybody else, his eyes still full of worry. I breathed deeply again and got a firm grip on his hand, making sure my hair curtained my face so that nobody could see the excruciating pain I was experiencing that I knew was showing on my face.

I bit my lip hard to keep back my whimper as I bent my knee slightly as required to stand from the ground.

I held onto Jack's hand a moment longer, giving it a squeeze like reassurance while I actually used it to steady myself. I let go and straightened up like I was fine. I took a deep breath before I took a step and immediately collapsed as my leg gave out. Jack was there in an instant and caught me before I hit the ground.

I looked up at his face and he smirked, worry still evident on his face, "I think it's time you see a doctor."

As much as I didn't want to, I nodded reluctantly and gave a tired smile that turned to a wince as another wave of pain washed over, "Maybe…"

Jack knew that that was my way of saying yes and he swept me into his arms, I didn't object out loud this time. I just stiffly wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned away slightly, not sure if he was very comfortable holding me.

I looked over as we passed Eddie, Jerry, and Milton and saw that they looked worried as well, I narrowed my eyes at them, they knew that I hated pitty. They quickly sobered up, but I knew they were still worried and honestly, I was touched that they cared about me like their own sister so much.

Jack looked over at them, "Someone call Rudy quickly, I'll be waiting with Kim outside."

I was happy that he was considerate enough to take me away from the curious eyes of the students around us. I blushed as I realized just how many students were staring and I ducked my head.

I kept like that as I swayed in Jack's arms as he walked outside. I closed my eyes and as soon as the warm sun hit my face, I leaned my head peacefully against his chest and relaxed my body as I listened to his beating heart. I thought I heard it speed up a bit, but that was probably just my imagination as I drifted into a dream where there was no pain from people, and most importantly, no pain from my freaking knee!

**Okay! I think that was a pretty good update if I do say so myself. We got drama in there now and I'm pretty happy about the details about feelings and stuff. I would like to write more right now, but unfortunately, my laptop is old and is overheating on my lap and making it unbearably hot. Darn. I do know exactly what Kim is going through, though. I live right by a park and about two years ago, during summer, my next door neighbor and I went to the park. We met a couple of her friends there and we all hung out. It got dark and we were playing tag on the playground. For some reason, the softball field lights went off and so it was really dark. I don't see very well in the dark and I just so happened to be "it". I heard my friend laugh and I started running as fast as I could for her, going faster than I usually do, of course I would run smack into the metal balance beam. I went over it and fell. It hurt soooo much! I was like screaming silently, but not crying. My friend was laughing because she didn't know I was in pain and just thought we would continue. She figured it out a couple minutes later. But yeah, I had to stretch it out like Kim did and then I could barely walk. We had ridden our bikes to the park, so was expecting us to leave right away and nobody was home at my house. So I waited a little for her, but she was flirting with the guys so I rode my bike home using one leg. I got home and she came after and we iced it and I could bend it at all, it was stuck straight. A few days later my mom took me to the hospital when I was having a lot of trouble walking. I don't remember exactly what I had, but it took more than a year to heal completely and I still have stiffness in my joints sometimes. That was a long authors note and I'm sure most of you didn't read it, I just felt like sharing. Anyways, if you caught any innuendos from episodes in my story, previous chapters included, review or PM me which quote or line I used, and the episode it was from. I'll give you Cyber cookies! If you didn't catch them, just review anyways! Please!**

**~COCO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I know, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and to be honest, just a bit lazy reading other fan fictions, haha. So, I hope I haven't lost all of you and hopefully I'll be able to update more during spring break next week. Oh yeah, and thanks for the concern about my knee, but it happened over a year ago, it was just really painful that I remember vibrantly what happened, but its all better now! ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It but I am extremely excited for the new season and I own it as my favorite show!**

**KPOV**

I must've blacked out or just fallen asleep, because all I was aware of for the last couple of hours was some gentle swaying and eventually the stiffness of brand new sheets.

Currently, though, I was getting the rest of my senses back. I felt a heat across my stomach that felt like a warm heating pad, I heard the soft snores of someone beside me, I felt the comfort of a warm hand entrapping mine, and I smelt the unmistakable smell of my favorite meal, spaghetti, Rudy's to be specific. Unfortunately, as I got all of this feeling back, I became painfully aware of the pulsing in my knee when I tried to shift to see who was beside me. My eyes shot open then quickly closed and I groaned that died off as a quiet whimper. I hate feeling weak, and I hadn't felt this weak since Jerry and I had had a contest on who could land the furthest from jumping off the swing and I broke my arm, I still beat him though, and the guys have yet to beat my record.

I felt the person shift beside and I realized that they weren't sitting on the floor or the edge of my bed, no, they were laying on my bed, and it was then that I realized that the warm heating pad was actually a tan arm draped across my stomach and tangling my fingers with theirs. I had never been in that position and I didn't know what to do, so instead of like acting like a normal girl and turning around to find a cute guy, I elbowed them in the ribs, effectively knocking them off my bed before I rolled over and attempted to get up.

Attempted. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I remembered my injury by the blazing pain that raced through my leg. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable drop and hit to he floor.

Right here would normally be the part where the love of my life caught me and whispered in my ear sweet things about never letting me fall or never letting go. This isn't a fantasy or a regular couple, so instead, gravity took over and I fell. At least I was satisfied to had fallen on my attacker and made them groan as they caught their breath from another elbow in their ribs. I wasn't stopping there, though. I elbowed again, but only caught them in their solid abs. I still had my eyes closed and teeth clenched as I tried to fight off the pain and the attacker that had actually managed to twist and pin me to the ground.

I heard them stuttering over some words that I wasn't listening to and I didn't bother, I brought my hand up for a good old fashioned slap, but that hand was quickly pinned above my head, I tried with the other as well and ended up with the same product. I felt even more vulnerable of course and I quickly hooked my good leg around their knee that was kneeling next to my hip, I twisted my hips and used my momentum to get the upper hand. That was what I was wishing for of course, but my knee slowed my momentum and my attacker took advantage of that and used their own twist to get us back to the original position. I had no other choice, I sucked in a breath for a good scream when a familiar and slightly frustrated voice interrupted me.

"Kim! Knock it off or I'm going to tie you down. You need to keep your leg still and it needs to be iced 24/7, darn it!"

I opened my eyes and really looked around for the first time since I had awoken. I was in my room, Rudy was cooking down the hall and I could hear the guys arguing about unicorns, and Jack, well Jack was my attacker but also my rescuer, from myself.

I relaxed my body, but jack stayed on top, "What happened?" I felt stupid that I had to ask.

He sighed, "You got in a fight with the Black Dragons and you were hurt by the time I got into the fight. I finished them off and carried you outside to where Rudy already was from Milton's call. He said that you absolutely hated doctors so we brought you here and you fell asleep while we looked at your knee, then just now I'm pretty sure you tried to kill me and here we are."

I blushed at the _here_, with Jack on top of me with my hands pinned and his body pressed against mine to keep my struggles to a minimum. My face turned scarlet and I bit my lip as I looked away. A few seconds later, a silence had settled over us and I looked at Jack again. He had an intense expression on his face as his eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips. I flushed a bit more, I had never been kissed, but I understood that a lot of first kisses start like this. I smiled my consent, I wanted to kiss him so bad. His protection for his friends, his stubbornness for what was right, his strength for all that he went through, not to mention his chocolate colored hair that fell a bit in his face and matched his warm eyes. He leaned in even closer, eyes locked on my lips now, having already explored my eyes. He tilted his head and I was brought back to the night I had found out he did Karate, that was then, and this was now, though. We had hardly known each other, we had no connection, just an extreme awareness of each other, and now, now we were ready.

I closed my eyes in anticipation and felt his pink lips lightly brush mine, so soft that I could hardly feel anything.

"Hey guys, I was seeing if you were alive, and Kim, Rudy made your fav- Ah! My poor, poor virgin eyes!"

Eddie burst in, rambling before Jack's could even fully touch mine. He ended up covering his eyes before running out of my room and I heard him it the wall I had previously hit out in the hallway.

Jack had jumped to his feet at the intrusion and I looked up at him. He ran a hand through his hair and I saw the tip of his ears tint pink as he looked down before offering me his hand.

I swat at it, stubborn to get up on my own. I started with my good leg and slowly rose to my other leg, a slight pressure, and I was grabbing onto Jack's arm to keep steady. He smirked down at me and I glared back, trying to ignore any awkwardness about what had just occurred. He wrapped a hand around my waist and I lifted my leg, ready to hop with his support.

I felt him chuckle in my ear, "Oh, Kim, do you really think I'd let you get away with that?" Before I could even shiver at his breath, he had lifted me up bridal style again and I let out a quick shriek and covered my mouth, causing him to pull me closer to his wide chest so that I didn't tumble down.

I struggled a bit, "Jack! Put me down! Or so help me, I will-"

"What Kimmy?" He taunted me, "What can you do with you leg, you cant even beat me with both legs, what makes you think you can with one?" He teased.

I pouted and glared at him. He chuckled again, his chest rumbling before he started walking me down the hall. Just as we left my room I formed an idea. Jack was concentrating on not hitting a wall, so I quickly licked my finger before bringing it up to his ear and shoving it in, wet willy's solved everything.

Jack gasped at my payback and almost dropped me, but I hook my arms around his neck and he found his arms to hold me again, realizing that if I went down, he did too. He narrowed his eyes at me as he furiously rubbed his ear on his shoulder to no avail. I smirked and crossed my arms, success.

**EPOV (EDDIE)**

I rubbed my forehead and followed the amazing aroma of homemade spaghetti back to the kitchen. Grimacing as I thought about what Jack and Kim were doing. I didn't actually know for sure, but just looking at them on the floor with their heads close was enough to send me running. I didn't think either of them were gross, but it was just like walking in on your sister making out with a boy, need a better picture? I sure don't.

I walked into the kitchen and found Jerry and Milton already sitting down with plates in front of them. Milton was piling high on the salad while Jerry had a couple leaves drenched in ranch and a mouthful of spaghetti, that boy sure did know how to make a salad, in a minute I would be in his same position.

Rudy looked up at me from stirring something in his pink apron the Warriors and I had gotten him as a joke for Christmas, he ended up using it everyday anyways, "They awake?"

My already dark skin darkened into red and I occupied myself with scooping spaghetti as I answered awkwardly, "Erm, yeah."

Unfortunately, Jerry didn't leave it at that, "Well, where are they, they better eat before you take it all." I looked down and realized I was scooping up way more than I needed.

I pushed some back into the pot and turned for some salad as I answered that even more awkwardly, "Um, I don't know when they'll be here, they seemed kind of," I grimaced, "Busy."

Milton spoke up next, "Uh-oh, something's up, Eddie's loading the salad."

I wrinkled my nose and pushed pretty much all the salad on my plate back in except for the three required leaves that Rudy made us eat.

"What's up Eddie, boy?" Jerry asked and I cracked under the almost nonexistent pressure.

"I think Jack and Kim were either kissing or about to kiss!" I turned around with a frantic look on my face and slammed my hands down on the table behind me.

Kim and Jack walked in then and all the guys besides me chimed in, "It's about time!"

Jack's ear was pressed to his shoulder and Kim had a satisfied look on her face that I didn't want to know why.

They both froze in confusion, before Jack regained some sense and gently put Kim down on the bench.

"About time for what?" He asked as he rubbed furiously at his ear, Kim giggled lightly at that.

"You know," Jerry tried answering making kissy faces.

Their eyes widened and Kim swallowed thickly before asking, "What?"

I groaned loudly at their innocent act, "You guys finally kissed! I saw it!"

Jerry joined in again, "Yeah, it's about time. You guys have been so obvious since the first day! I'm surprised it took this long! The tension was getting to me guys, and I'm the oblivious one!"

The couples faces paled and, for the first time, I considered the option that they weren't a couple, _yet_ and I had just made this extremely awkward.

My suspicions were confirmed when they glanced everywhere but at anybody else and Milton sang in a high pitched voice, "Awk-ward…"

**Hey, I hope you liked it, it was kind of a filler. I tried to get some romance and humor in there. I just love Eddie and I wasn't planning on doing his point of view, but he wanted one, so I gave him one. I've never kissed anyone, so my attempts at writing kissing scenes are probably cliché at best. I've just read several books so I have a fairly descent idea on how to write a kissing scene, kinda. Haha. So, I'll try to update again next week, but like I said, I've been a bit busy with school, Taekwondo, and also a Uganda, Africa trip I'm going on in June. First time out of the country and continent! And just to think I only went on my first airplane last May! Okay, enough talking, please review! And if you are a fan of The Hunger Games, I have an extremely AU Kato story up. I totally love Everlark, but I think that if Cato wasn't so bloodthirsty, they might have been good together. I also have several other stories so check them out! Thanks!**

**~COCO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, so I suppose I'm updating. Haha. I'm having writers block, but I don't want to let you guys down, so I'm gonna do the best I can to develop a real plot, I might really want to think things like this over before I start writing, jeez, I'm kind of an idiot, haha. Okay, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I could own Kickin' It, but I also wish the third season didn't start the day I go back to school from spring break. *sniff***

**JPOV**

I froze, my hand squishing my ear so much from the wet willy that I wasn't sure if I heard them correctly. I lowered my hand, "What?" I asked dumbly, ignoring Milton's comment that made this all the more awkward.

Jerry decided to as well, "Ah, you guys must think we really are stupid and oblivious," I saw Kim raise her eyebrows, but she didn't speak up, "Eddie told us, so you don't have to deny it anymore, you guys finally kissed and admitted your so obvious feelings about each other."

I was frozen, was I _that_ obvious about how I felt about Kim? I mean, how can I _not_ feel that way about her. She was the first person I trusted since my Grandfather. Not to mention she was insanely beautiful with long, shiny blonde hair, soft brown eyes and delicate features topped off with the personality of a girl who could certainly take care of herself, and ain't that the truth. Gah! I'm acting like such girl!

Luckily, Rudy saved us from more embarrassment by putting down the ladle and clapping his hands, "Alright, enough harassing the love birds, for now," He winked at me and I felt my face pale, knowing that this wouldn't be the end of the awkward conversation.

I turned to the cooling stove and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, my ear now forgotten. A smile slipped to my face as I remembered how I got it, the situation was like rewinding a movie in my mind and I could feel my ears redden with a blush as I thought back to the fight/wrestle right before the almost kiss. I suppose some people could consider a kiss, but I'm not satisfied to call that a kiss, so, as of right now, my mission is to have my real first kiss with Kim by the end of the week. I'm a man on a mission, who _really_ loves Rudy's homemade spaghetti!

I was sitting down with my plate of food by Kim after handing her hers by now and I closed my eyes to savor the taste before I spoke, "Oh my gosh, Rudy! This is amazing! How the heck do you do this!?"

Rudy was obviously enjoying the attention, even though he waved it off, but his words told something else, "Oh, you know, it's no big deal." I shrugged and started digging in again, the only sound in the dojo was of the forks scraping plates as people finished up their food. That is until Rudy slammed his fork down on the table and leaned over t me, "You know what?"

I looked around at the other guys then back at him, "Um, no?"

He barely gave me time to answer, "A few years ago, I was asked by an authentic Italian restaurant to be their head chef, I declined, though, I just couldn't give up on these little guys," he hugged Eddie and Jerry to him.

Jerry stared up at him in aww, while Eddie turned to Rudy with a slightly confused expression on his face, "Um, no you weren't."

Rudy snapped his hands back and gestured to me while talking to Eddie in a loud whisper, "Yeah, but he doesn't know that!"

I interrupted, "Actually I kind of did, I mean, admit it Rudy, you wouldn't have rejected them."

Rudy shrugged, knowing that it was the truth; I knew that Rudy cared about us, but he was just shallow. The talking had striked up other conversations and the table was everything but silent. Not too long later, Kim chucked a meatball at Jerry to make him stop telling a story of one of her embarrassing moments. Two minutes later, there was more of our dinner in our hair, clothes, and the ground than in our stomachs.

I looked at Kim, she was the least covered of all of us, readily loaded with the dinner in both of her hands and one glare at the boys and they chickened out, I was the only one she wouldn't be able to easily take down, it was up to me and I was ready.

I tapped her on the shoulder, my amo already where it needed to be, "Kim, let's team up, get under the table for protection, they can't get us there as easily."

She gave me a weary look before ducking under the table with her eyes still on me. I raised my hands up, showing her I had nothing and gave her a slightly sarcastic smile.

I ducked in right after her, making sure to grab a couple of meatballs inconspicuously off of the table as I slid under. Kim turned to me and she got a face full of spaghetti at the same time I got the sauce in my eyes.

Kim shrieked in rage and I burst into laughter, wiping the sauce from my burning and teary eyes. Most of those tears were from laughter, not pain. Definitely not pain.

Kim glared at me, her brown eyes hardening as she set her jaw. I gave her a cheeky smile and slid out from under the table before she could kill me. The other guys were still going at it, but a quick glance around showed that Rudy wasn't in here, probably escaping to fix his hair, happens. I saw Jerry raise his hand to throw a fistful of noodles and I ducked.

It was then that we heard a shriek and all movement in the room ceased. I wiped my hands on my plain, grey shirt, and wiped my face before repeating the process and turning around.

There was a lady behind me, she wearing a white, button up shirt with a few frills with a black pencil skirt. Her brilliant red hair made her about 6 inches taller than she already was with her 4 inch heels. Her face was covered with spaghetti sauce and she had noodles dripping down the front of her shirt. I grimaced at the fierce look in her brown eyes. The brown was strange with a weird tint of red and none of the softness that Kim's held. Her face was hardened with age, probably around 35 years old, give or take, she had a few wrinkles, I could tell that she was pretty in her earlier age, but the coldness in her features told another story.

I looked at Rudy who was busy fixing his hair with his eyes trained on the lady who was a good foot taller than him, without the heels and hair, she would probably only be a couple inches taller than Rudy, an amazing feature in itself, considering that he's only 5'6". I was probably taller than him in 5th grade and now I'm almost a foot taller than him, at 6'2".

I glanced around at everyone else, who were already starting to clean up at Rudy's sharp glare, looking for any recognition in their eyes. No one met anyone's eyes and I sidled up by Kim who was clearing the table to help her out, she was fighting through the pain of her leg to finish cleaning.

"Okay, while you guys are cleaning up this mess, Ms. Trenk wants to talk to me about something important in my office, I want this kitchen to be spotless and for everyone to be on the mats training by the time I'm out." Rudy ordered.

We silently nodded our content and he left the kitchen as we continued cleaning.

Eddie was the first to speak, "Who needs a change of underwear?"

I froze and looked at him, my eyebrows furrowing, "What?"

"Yeah, I think you might be the only one, Eddie," Kim said.

Eddie's ears darkened, flustered, "Who said I did, I just asked if anyone did."

"Yeah okay, Eddie," I said, unconvinced, but I continued before he could insist, "Okay, does anyone know who that lady was?"

Jerry answered first, "Nope," He was dumping the spaghetti that Milton had swept up from the floor into the trashcan.

I turned to Milton, "I've never seen her in my life."

I raised my eye brows at Eddie next, "Nope, I would make it a point to never look her in the eyes again if I had."

Kim answered before I could officially turn to her where she next to Eddie doing dishes while he packed up leftover salad and the small amount of spaghetti that survived, "I've never seen her, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of her if Rudy is as infatuated as he looked."

I shuddered, he obviously didn't look in her eyes, or we just had very different tastes, which is undeniably true, seeing as I was 2 decades younger than him.

"Well," I started, "Ms. Trenk doesn't seem like the nicest person, I think we should keep and eye on her."

Kim nodded and shoved a dish at me to dry, even though I had an arm full of dirty dishes. I narrowed my eyes, but she ignored me, "Agreed, and hopefully, she'll either reject Uncle Rudy or will eventually, Rudy isn't the best at keeping relationships."

Milton nodded, "Yeah, remember when he told the tall blonde that he was a French model, that all ended when he slipped up and said that he had traveled to America to see the sights, like the Eiffel Tower in Vegas."

"Yeah, and then there was that one chick in a mask on Halloween, man, her hair and body showed the age of a 25 year old, but her face and mouth told that she was 65, that was disturbing." I cringed at Jerry's story.

Eddie joined in, "Oh, yeah! And remember when he tried to take his bosses fiancé and then we found out that she was trying to kill Bobby? Luckily Kim was there to save them."

Jerry interrupted, "Hey, I was the one that had to walk down the aisle in a wedding dress!"

I cracked into laughter, "You had to be the hairiest bride ever!"

Jerry cringed, "I was, but I got into a cat fight with the other bride, that was awesome!"

I snorted and the rest of the guys started into an easy conversation that I wasn't listening to. Kim and I worked in compatible silence. She was leaning against the counter on one leg as she washed the dishes and I dried and put them away, too bad Rudy didn't have any place to put a dishwasher.

A couple of minutes later, Kim was reaching up to the shelf above the sink to try to get a new sponge, as the one she had been using was officially useless, with bits and pieces falling off everywhere.

I chuckled silently as I watched her get frustrated in the fact that her small frame wasn't tall enough to get it. I watched for a couple minutes, but when she started pounding on the counter in frustration, I decided to intervene, "Having trouble?"

She shot me a glare, "No _Jack_, I'm just wasting time stretching while using a ripped sponge, I'm perfectly fine!"

I shrugged, pressing my lips together to hold a smile at bay, "Well, if you don't need help, then…"

"Jack," She warned and I smiled and turned around to face her narrowed gaze.

"Yes?"

"You know what." She stated.

I pressed my lips together again, "Do I?"

"C'mon, Jack, help me out!" She whined.

I let my smile spread, "What do you say?"

She sighed in defeat, "Can you please get that new sponge down for me?" and she topped it off with a sarcastic smile.

I smiled cheekily, "Why, I'd be happy to, Kimmy."

I trapped her to the counter as I reached up and grabbed the sponge, I heard her grumbling under her breath at the hated nickname, "Yeah, whatever."

In a moment of boldness, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "All you had to do was ask," I ended it with a peck on her cheek and avoided eye contact as I felt my ears turn red at my uncharacteristic boldness. I chanced a glance at her and found that her cheeks were as red as could be, with a smile on her face, and that's how I acquired my Cheshire grin.

**Hey, so we have a plot now, you don't know what will happen, but I do! Okay, to respond to a review about my comment of Minnesota in an earlier chapter, it was mentioned that that was where Phil might've been from by Jerry in the episode The Meatball King, I'm just clearing that up! Reviews are more than welcome! Hint Hint!**

**~COCO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my laptop has officially died and it took me a while to find an app for writing on my nook. My sister got married and I was maid of honor, I got my black belt, I went to African and all that stuff. Thank you so much for the reviews, this story has the most reviews out of all of my stories at 177. anyways, sorry for the long delay, but here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Kickin' It or any characters except for the ones that you don't recognize.**

**KIM**

I flushed and avoided eye contact with Jack, that was uncharacteristic of him, but I'd be lying is I said that I didn't enjoy it. I never thought that I would find a boy that I liked so much. In 9th grade when girls were discovering boys, I was never interested, I always thought that I would end up like Rudy and try desperately to feel something for some one.

Speaking of Rudy., I thought about that woman, Jack was right, she's definitely creepy. It wasn't her scowl though, she had a deceiving look about her, she's a duplicitous. I don't know how, just that she is, something is off about her, but Rudy is too distracted by her model like looks to suspect anything. I transferred my worry for him to my lip as I manually washed dishes.

I had been furiously scrubbing the same dish for 5 minutes when I felt my lip crack under the pressure and heard Jerry's voice, "Kim, you okay? Whoa! You're bleeding!" Jack was at my side instantly.

"Kim, what's wrong? You're going to scrub a hole in the plate if you don't stop." he gently took the plate from me and I sighed, all of the boys' attention were on me now.

"Maybe I'm overreacting a bit, but I'm getting a really bad vibe from that woman. I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but I hate not knowing." Eddie came over to stand by me and opened his arms for a hug, but when I didn't react he decided to just rub my back comfortingly. Milton spoke up.

"We all want to know, Kim." Before any of us could answer, Rudy and Ms. Trenk walked in again and we all fell silent.

"Guys, Devine here is going to be staying for a while, she's interested in doing business here with us and she may perpetually find someone to buy the building but she assures me that we will all still be here, just someone else will be paying the bills." Us kids glanced around, silently asking each other if we bought the story. All eyes turned to me and I shrugged, there was nothing we could do about it. Milton nodded and turned to Rudy.

"That's great, Rudy, but where is she going to stay?" Leave it to the nerd to ask the important questions.

"Well, there's plenty of room in the girls' wing, so she'll be staying in one of the rooms down there." At least she's not staying in my room.

"Alright, well I'll show Ms. Trenk to her room and give her a mini tour." I volunteered, eager to talk to her and try to figure her out. Rudy gave me a proud smile, probably imagining aunt and niece bonding, poor guy.

"That'd be great Kim. Go ahead and rinse off while you're at it then come back to the mat in 30." I nodded my consent and started walking to the door.

"C'mon Miss Trenk, I'll show you around." She caught up to me and walked with me out of the kitchen, normally, she would only be a few inches taller than my 5'4 frame but because of her crazy hair and heels, she was nearing 6 feet.

I decided to make small talk, "So where are you from Miss Trenk?" She flipped her hair and responded in a preppy voice.

"I was born in Chicago but I moved here for college to be in the business industry, not like a little girl like you would understand any of it." She added coldly.

We were in front of her room now and I stopped before the closed door and crossed my arms, "No, I don't know business, but that's because I don't want to, not because I'm a sixteen year old girl in high school, I still understand that there is good business deals and well meaning people, but I also know that there are bad deals and people that mean bad news, you fall in the latter. I don't know what your deal is, but I will find out and you will never get a job in Seaford again. Are we clear?" She glared at me and clenched her jaw and nodded shortly, "Good, here's your room, I wouldn't unpack if I were you, you wont be here long."

I started to walk away but her voice that had lost all preppiness stopped me, "Kimberly, don't waist your time."

She then disappeared into her room and I took a deep breath to calm myself before I knocked her door down and ripped out her hair. I headed back to my room to get ready for training.

When I got to the mat, the guys were already on it warming up with Jack leading stretches while Rudy was in his office, Jack really became apart of the family. But sentimental thoughts were not on my mind, I was still seething from my encounter with Devine, or should I say _Deville. _

Eddie, always the sweetie noticed my mood first as I skipped warmup and started beating the crap out of a dummy. My knee was feeling better, still a bit stiff, but I knew that working out was what it needed, back to Eddie, "Kim, what happened?"

"Miss _Deville _happened," I growled without stopping. I felt arm wrap around my wais and drag me off the dummy before I decapitated it. Jack turned me around.

"Kim, what happened with her, did you find anything?" I glanced at Rudy's office, his door was closed, but the wall was really thin and I didn't want to risk him overhearing.

I turned to the guys, "Tonight, after the workout and lights out got to Jack's room and I'll tell you everything, but right now, just act like nothing has happened."

They all reluctantly nodded and we went back to training. Rudy eventually came out of the office to supervise and I swear that I felt a chill in the air when Deville graced us with her horrible presence to watch and "see what we had to offer". Her words, not mine.

I caught her scowling at me several times and I gave her a sickly sweet smile before beating a dummy while I imagined it was her. When the dummy had dropped to the floor, I looked back at her and she had a contemplating look on her face. I rose an eyebrow and glared at her while I tilted my head to the dummy, a silent threat. Her face paled behind her pasty make up and I ended my workout by picking up the dummy, bowing to Rudy and making sure to bump into a frozen Deville on the way out.

I quickly made it to my room and gathered my toiletries for a quick shower. After wards, I brushed my hair out but left it down and changed into a dark purple tank top and black and red plaid pajama bottoms. My clock informed me that I still had an hour before meeting with the guys so I pulled my moon chair over to the window with my sketchbook to capture the half moon partially covered by clouds. Fall was coming to an end with the first of November in three days. Had almost completely forgotten that Halloween was this Friday, I would probably go as a zombie cheerleader or something like that.

I focused on my drawing and let my imagination run as I added touched of the Halloween spirit with bats in the sky, bare trees shaped like claws and I even managed to draw mysterious ghost images, one of my best drawings yet. I was working on shading the clouds when my phone vibrated next to me. I picked it up and saw a text from Jack, 'You coming?'.

I checked my clock and realized that it was 9:05 and I was late. I dropped my sketch onto my moon chair and slipped on a bra. Even though I was very close with the guys, I'm still not very comfortable with wearing a light tanktop with no bra in front of them.

I didn't bother to text back as I rushed to Jack's room as quietly as possible and slipped inside while whispering that it was me so that they didn't freak out.

"Finally, now that the slow poke is here, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Jerry exclaimed, slow much?

"Kim initiated this meeting because Miss Trenk is a duplicitous, but we're not sure what her business is yet, so we're discussing this topic to come up with a plan to take action of what to do." Milton replied. Jerry stared at him blankly.

"Dude, I don't what half of the words that came out of your mouth mean." Milton sighed.

"Let me explain this in the most simple way possible, Miss Trenk is bad," he started and Jerry nodded his understanding, "So, we have to hear Kim's story and make a plan to stop her. Understand?" Jerry stared into space as he processed the words then smiled and nodded. Jack looked at Jerry warily but then turned to me.

"Okayy, well now that that's done, tell us everything, Kim."

I launched into my story with all the details and ended it with my theory that she was proabably working with someone else out there.

"Wait, why would you this, she seemed pretty clever herself, I don't think she would need an accomplice." Eddie commented when I was finished.

"True, but have you ever heard of a business deal taking place with just one person?" I challenged.

Jack jumped in, "Yeah, and now that I think about it, how often is it that the boss does the dirty work? Milton, you're in business class."

"Jack's right, it's very uncommon for the boss to make the deals directly because of so many other deals going on."

"So what you're saying is that Miss Trenk is just a worker for someone else?" I asked, making sure that I got it right. Milton nodded.

"Wait! On TV, the worker always reports to the boss a lot," Jerry mused.

"Oh my gosh!" Jack exclaimed, "Jerry's right, she had to be contacting her boss a lot while she's alone."

"We need someone to get closer to her, someone who she can think is her ally here, who she might relate to..." Eddie trailed off as their gazes fell on me.

I held my hands up, "While I would usually go for deceiving her, she has already deemed me an enemy, I threatened her for goodness sakes! Twice!" They all groaned and started blaming me for ruining their plans, "Hey, Milton could do it." They looked at me curiously, "She's obviously into hair and accessories, and Milton is good at giving off a diva vibe. He could do it better than I ever could."

Everyone looked expectantly at Milton, "I guess I could do it, I'm pretty good with people."

we smiled and thanked him before realizing that we should probably get to bed, we quickly agreed that our plan would start after school the next day.

While the boys piled out of the room, I helped Jack gather up the wrappers and trash that they left and the blankets on the floor we all sat on. I realized that this was the first time I had been alone with Jack since our almost kiss and his flirting in the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping Kim, you really didn't need to," Jack said.

"I shrugged, the thought of his flirting made me bolder, "Maybe I just wanted some alone time with you."

We were draping his sheet on the bed and I had my head down as I said this. I heard his stop moving on the other side of the bed and I finally looked up timidly.

"Really?" Jack asked as if he was surprised.

I rolled my eyes we had to stop this game, "C'mon Jack, you know I like you, there, I said it, as if the almost kiss this morning didn't say enough. I know you like me, we cant pretend anymore. Even Jerry can see it, _Jerry! _We cant deny it anymore so why try?"

Jack had been slowly walking around the bed as I said this and now he stood inches away, my head was tilted up as I looked at him and our chests were almost touching. He leaned down slowly, "You are absolutely right." He whispered, his lips brushing like air against mine. Just then, as fate would have it, a gust of wind blew furiously through his window and slammed his door closed with a loud bang and we jumped apart in surprise and waited in tense silence to see if anyone heard. The dojo was quiet and we exhaled simultaneously.

My heart fell as we had just missed another chance to finally kiss, I felt like I was going to explode, but the moment was gone.

"Well, um, I'm going to go to my room, I need sleep before school. So, I'll, um, see you at breakfast." I muttered, trying not to feel awkward but Jack wasn't helping as he was staring at me so intensely that I couldn't help it. He didn't respond so I whispered a "night" as I reached up and pecked his cheek, I turned towards the door without looking at him and started towards it.

"No, not again," I heard Jack growl and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest his lips roughly planted on mine before I could even make a sound. I immediately responded and closed my eyes as he backed me up to the wall by his door so that my legs wouldn't give out. I wrapped my hands around his neck and burrowed them in his soft hair as our kiss slowed to a more romantic first kiss speed. Eventually Jack pecked my lips a couple of more times before we stopped altogether and he leaned his had against mine, his minty breath blowing in my face as we caught our breath. "Finally," he kept breathing quietly along with sighing my name.

Our breathing was finally under control when Jack whispered, "Be my girlfriend, Kim Crawford?" He asked as if he ever thought I would say no.

In response I leaned in and gave him a long but chaste kiss and nodded my head when we pulled apart. He smiled a dazzling smile and brought me into a hug, kissing the side of my neck once as he went. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, you should probably go to your room before we fall asleep standing up," he whispered.

I laughed and reluctantly pulled away and smiled up at him, "You're right," I told himm while sneaking my hand to his doorknob. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and he leaned in for another kiss as I opened the door. As his lips barely brushed mine I whispered, "Goodnight Jack" and slipped through the door way. I heard his annoyed groan as I made my way to my warm bed where I slipped into a dreamless sleep with a smile on my face.

**Okay, I thought I'd give you something special. Sorry for any typos, I'm typing on a touch screen and you might know how that is, difficult. I'll try to be better with updating so please be patient with me. Thank you for all your support. It would be awesome if we got to** **190, but I suppose I might settle for 185, 190 would help me update more though! And come on! Look at the chappie I just gave you!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ COCO**


End file.
